Home
by BeautifulDisaster27
Summary: Eclare. Tons of changes have approached Clare for both the good and the bad. Clare knows all Eli's secrets, but is keeping her family from him. KC left Clare and returns 6 months later to get her back. What will be in store for them?
1. School

**The title came from "Home" By Three Day's Grace.**

**The whole story will be in Clare's POV. **

* * *

I woke up and got dressed for school in the stupid ugly uniforms, but since it's winter we get to wear snow boots and put sneakers on in school and change them before we leave, but instead I wore my sneakers and put my snow boots in my backpack.

"Helen she needs more chores you're giving her too much freedom, too much time outside!" I heard my dad yell.

"Randall she's only fifteen she needs to live, to be a kid, I'm sorry I don't agree with you!"

Not wanting to get in the middle of their argument I threw an extra outfit in my over sized purse and left out my window. I have a feeling home is going to get worse, but I don't want to think about it.

I started to hear loud screamo music as I got to the side of my house, by the time I got to the front Eli had already pulled up. He got out of the car and opened the passenger door for me as I walked towards the car.

"Aren't you supposed to use your front door to exit your house?" He said sarcastically as I flashed him a smirk and got into Morty.

Eli shut my door for me and got in on the drivers side.

"Rough morning Edwards and your look beautiful like always even though you climbed out your window." Eli said as he started to drive to school.

"You can say that again and thank you I guess"

"Usually when you sneak out of your house it's not to go to school, but I guess backwards is the new normal for us" Eli chuckled remembering months ago when we skipped class to do homework.

"Yea well running away isn't on my agenda"

"Good because I wouldn't want to be without you"

"Eli do you think we could skip class or go somewhere to lunch today?" I asked

"Skipping class to do homework wasn't that fun so how about we eat lunch at the park?"

"Ok"

"How's the arguing with your parents?"

"I think my dad's sadistic" I said smugly as we pulled into the parking lot

"Really?" Eli said extending the vowels as he parked Morty

"Yea he yells at my mom knowing she'll get fed up and leave, then he'll go to work, get upset call her, apologize, and she'll forgive him. When he gets home he'll yell for whatever reason then my mom will kick him out of the house he'll come back an hour latest begging for forgiveness, she'll forgive him again, then we'll have dinner, then they'll fight, he'll leave, beg for forgiveness, she'll forgive him, and then I go to bed. It repeats everyday like a vicious cycle."

We got out of the car and started walking to school.

"Well if you put it that way doesn't that make them masochists too?" Eli said half serious

"I guess it does"

"So what have they been fighting about?"

I shook my head not wanting to tell him I'm the cause of their fighting. I already feel bad enough as I got out of the car.

"Clare we've been dating for three months almost four, you've helped me with my hoarding problem, you know all my secrets, come on Clare" Eli whined as we walked into school.

"You know about K.C. and I'm not ready to talk about my family."

"Does your dad abuse you?" Eli asked seriously

"God no, Eli" I stated

_At not least physically _I thought as I opened my locker.

"Ok, but I bet KC knows them"

"Back then things were different, KC and I dated last year my parents and home were a lot better there was no yelling or anything."

"And you also dated him for part of the summer Clare, things couldn't have changed that much"

"They have it's been six months since KC left Eli and a lot has changed, for instance I'm with you and it's almost Christmas."

I shut my locker and we walked to class as the first bell rang.

"Ok maybe a lot has changed, but I guess I have to wait to learn about your parents and meet them."

"Thank you and any ideas about Christmas?"

"You me, my family, dinner since I know you don't want to spend Christmas with your family because of the yelling. My parents, however, really like you Clare"

"I know and I really like your parents."

"Well, you should get to class"

Eli and I kissed goodbye before I pulled away. The school day went by fast lunch at the park was fun and Adam spent lunch with Fi they've been dating for two months now.

"Ready to get out of this place?" Eli asked

_More like dreading it_ I thought

"Yea" I said as I shut my locker.

Eli and I walked outside hand in hand.

"So what do you want to do, Eli?"

"I want to spend time with you, of course, but I have homework"

I frowned as we got to Morty, Eli picked my chin up so I was looking at him.

"We all can't be as lucky like you and have Study Hall last period, but I'll call you once I'm done homework and I'll pick you up since I know how you hate to spend time at home."

I smiled and we kissed before entering Morty.

"If you want I'm sure Adam's up for handing out" Eli said

"Yea I guess I'll have to call him since Fi doesn't go out in snow much"

"You know Canada does not work for that girl" Eli chuckled, I laughed. "So since tomorrow is Friday, how about I take you on a date to dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds good I can't wait."

"So what shall we see?"

"I don't even know what's out"

"Then we'll have to see what's playing tomorrow"

"Ok and if nothing catches our interests?"

"We'll hang out just me and you"

"Ok sounds good" I said as Eli pulled up to my house

"I'll call your cell when I'm done homework."

"Ok I have it on me"

Eli and I kissed before I got out, once outside I shut the passenger door, and stood on the sidewalk watching Eli drive out of view.

When I made sure I couldn't see Eli again I sat on my steps and switched into my snow boots.

_Off to the Dot_ I said in my head.

* * *

**Please review. **


	2. The Dot and Park

When I got to the Dot I immediately ran into the lady's room and changed into my outfit which was a pink sweater, blue skinny jeans, black tights, and winter boots that were almost up to my knee.

I exited the bathroom and ordered a hot chocolate at the counter so I didn't have to pay for it before I left. I texted Adam as I sat down telling him where I was and asking if he could join.

Once I got my hot chocolate my phone went off due to my parent's nonstop calling so I shut it off.

"Clare?" someone said

"Yea" I said looking up

"I'm back for good" KC said sitting across from me

"That's…good" I said not sure how to respond.

"You look beautiful what happened to your glasses?"

"They got ran over after I got laser eye surgery, I cut my hair prior to that"

"You look amazing."

"Thank you K.C"

"So do you remember what I said?"

"When?"

"Before I left, you know, we'd start dating again when I got back."

"KC you said we're over until you got back if both parties agreed and you never kept in touch. A lot has changed. KC I have changed and not only in appearance"

"Ok so are we dating again?"

"No KC we're not"

I seen Adam walk in and waved so he'd notice and he did.

"Hey Clare" Adam said pulling a seat in between KC and I

"So your dating him now?" KC said looking at Adam

"No KC don't jump to conclusions, you left six months ago and I've moved on so drop it."

I grabbed my over sized purse containing my school uniform and drug Adam out the door.

"So that's KC?" Adam asked as we walked

"Yup he expects everything to go back to the way things were before he left."

"So he expects you to be his girlfriend again?"

"Yea, I didn't tell him about Eli because I want to talk to him about KC first."

"Where are we going?"

"The park it's right there" I said pointing to it as I put my gloves on

Adam and I walked to the picnic table and wiped off the benches so we didn't sit in snow.

"KC seems like an ass" Adam said as we sat down.

"He changed while he was gone."

"He was actually less of an ass"

"At one point in time and he was sweet too."

"You know you're going to have to tell Eli before school."

"Tell Eli what?"

Adam and I jumped as we turned around to see Eli standing behind us.

"I'll leave you two talk" Adam said as he got up and walked away.

"H-how long have you been standing there"

"Just long enough to hear that you need to tell me something before school tomorrow." Eli said taking Adam's place next to me "So tell me what?"

"KC's back."

"Ok and he knows about me?"

"Not exactly I didn't tell him about you, but he wants me back and I told him I've moved on."

"Oh is that all" Eli chuckled

"Yea basically"

"Well in that case…"

Eli hit me with a snowball.

"Hey" I said as he laughed.

I threw a snowball back at him as I watched my bags at the picnic table making sure not to stray too far from them.

We threw snowballs at each other for about ten minutes before Eli sat on a picnic bench pulling me on to his lap.

"So how come your phone is off?"

"My parents kept calling nonstop"

"So now you'll be grounded?" Eli said sadly

"Not if my mom covered again."

"Again"

"Don't ask." I said turning my phone back on

"Home issues?"

I nodded as I went through text messages

"My mom covered for me."

_Riing Riing_

"Hello mom" I said answering my cell phone

"Sweetie your dad's mad can you stay with a friend for the night?"

"Can't I just climb up the tree to my balcony and enter through my window?"

"If you're quiet."

"I'll be quiet and I'm coming home soon, I haven't eaten so I'll eat when dad goes to bed."

"Ok I'll hide food in your room. I love you Clare"

"I love you too mom"

I hung up my phone and looked at it.

"And your dad isn't abusive?"

"He's never hit me"

"Well it's getting cold. How about we relax in Morty?"

I nodded, we walked over to Morty who wasn't parked too far away, and hopped in the back I laid on Eli's chest.

"SO climbing in your window now Edwards?"

"It gets me unnoticed."

"At my house we enter and exit through the front door."

"Yea well as you can tell mine is different."

I hugged Eli's sides as I laid on his chest.

"Clare everything's going to be ok I'm here when you want to talk" Eli said as he kissed my head

I wrapped my arms around Eli's waist and fell asleep.

When I woke up I looked to see Eli texting on his cell phone, he looked down at me when he felt me move.

"Just texting my mom and Adam"

"Ok"

"Well since neither one of us had dinner how about I take you to the Dot?"

"Sure" I said hoping KC had gone home.

Eli and I ate at the Dot with no unneeded interruptions. Eli paid for dinner and dropped me off at 9 in front of my house since I wanted to hang out longer. I walked in the front door since my dad's car was gone and went straight to my room.

I put on my pajamas, put my iPod on as it was charging, put my ear buds in, and fell asleep listening to Simple Plan.

I woke up in just enough time to get ready for school, eat, and leave. I didn't bring an extra pair of clothes because I had to come home to get ready for my date with Eli tonight. I opened my door to see if my parents were yelling and I didn't hear anything so I went downstairs and luckily enough no one was there.

I ate breakfast in silence, once I finished the dishes I heard loud screamo music, grabbed my stuff, and rand out the door to find Eli leaning against the passenger door.

"Using the front door today Edwards?"

"Yea everyone's still sleeping."

Eli held the door open for me and when we got inside we drove off to school.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you.**


	3. Date at the Mall

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Degrassi**

* * *

School went by smoothly there was no sign of K.C at all and barely any talk of him. Now it's time for me to get ready for my date with Eli and Alli is helping me through webcam. I laid out all my clothes so she can see them, some on hangers on the wall, others off of chairs my room was covered with clothes. Since Eli and I were mainly going to be inside she picked out a low v cut baby blue t-shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and black flats. After changing I looked in the mirror the t-shirt wasn't showing an excessive cleavage showing, but still showed enough for Eli or any guy in that matter to notice and make me nervous.

"Alli how do I look?" I asked as I stepped in front of the webcam

"Awe, Clare you look hott Eli will love it."

"Thank you Alli"

"You're welcome and now for your makeup, a little light blue eye shadow and some eyeliner with mascara should due. Your hair would be best left down with a bow or headband"

I did my makeup and hair like Alli said. After I finished getting ready I stood in front of the webcam once again and Alli liked ensemble she put together, I was just about to say goodbye when Eli called to let me know he was out front. I quickly said goodbye, closed my webcam, put on a jacket, grabbed my purse, and ran out the door.

When I got outside I noticed Eli standing in front of the passenger door with a smile as I walked towards him.

"Good evening my lady your hearse awaits" Eli said opening the passenger door ushering me inside

"Thank you Eli" I said as I got inside

When I was fully inside Eli shut the door for me and got in the drivers side.

"I was thinking we'll eat first and then if we're still hungry we'll get snacks. What time do you have to be home?"

"I'm not sure I ran to my room once I got home to talk to Alli and then I ran out once you came."

"So there's a possibility that your parents my not be home?"

"Pretty much."

_Buzz Buzz_

_We'll be on vacation until possibly Wednesday the earliest we'll be home is sometime Monday I'll text you when we're on our way home. Love Mom._

"My parents are gone basically until farther notice"

"Farther notice?" Eli questioned

"They said they'll be back Wednesday at the latest and Monday at the earliest."

"So they'll be gone all weekend?"

"Yes don't get any ideas"

"Little ol' me get ideas? Clare why would you think something like that?" Eli said feigning pain with one hand on his heart and the other on the steering wheel as he focused on driving.

"Because, Eli, I know you" I stated happily

"Fair enough I'll get rid of all the thoughts and ideas…if possible." Eli chuckled

I giggled as we stopped at a red light and playfully hit his arm. Eli entwined our fingers and the light turned green as he kissed my hand while he was driving, his eyes focused on the road. I looked over at Eli and he had on a black jacket, a Dead Hand t-shirt, and black acid washed skinny jeans.

When we got to the mall Eli let go of my hand and helped me out of Morty. We held hands as we walked inside.

"So should we look around, eat, then movies, or …?" Eli asked

"We can look around for a little if you don't mind"

"I don't so how about Hot Topic?"

"On one condition that you'll find out about later and no it doesn't require going into a girly store of some sort nor anything sexual."

"Clare if there's nothing sexual than why not tell me?"

"I have my reasons do you agree to the condition or not"

"It depends if you plan on torturing me in some way"

"No Eli I don't plan on torturing you based off of the definition of torture" I said

_I'm actually planning on going to Victoria's Secret without you _I giggled in my head

"Fine I agree and teasing counts as torture Edwards"

"Ok to Hot Topic then FYE(1)"

At Hot Topic Eli bought some shirts and tried to get me to buy a few things. We held hands as we walked to FYE, once inside the store I let go of Eli's hand and made my way to the CD's. After ten minutes of looking I picked up a few and walked to Eli who took the first CD he seen in my hand and looked it over.

"Still Not Getting Any?" Eli asked as he read over the cover, then looked up at me with a raised eyebrow

"What?" I said

"The title is kinky and if you wanted some you could've asked."

"Eli you're so perverted" I giggled "the songs aren't kinky it's just that all of Simple Plan's CD titles can be portrayed as kinky." I said taking my CD and walking to the register

"How so?" Eli said as he walked with me

"Ok they have a CD called "No Pads No Helmets….Just Balls"

Eli laughed then started to open his mouth

"I don't think I want to know" I said stopping him from talking

"I still can't believe you're buying a CD with a perverted title, but what about your iPod?"

"It's kinda hard to have your iPod charging on the dock while the ear buds are in your ear as you go to sleep."

"So you're using a CD player?"

"Yup" I said as we got to the register

"Who knew Clare Edwards needs music to get to sleep." Eli stated

"Only when my parents are fighting."

"Your total is 43.98" The cashier said

I paid for my CD's as Eli went into his wallet to try to pay for them first, Eli paid for a game and then we walked out holding hands.

"I would have bought you them"

"I know I wanted to buy them since I barely buy anything for myself"

"What can I say I like to spoil you."

"Ok so pizza?" I said changing the subject

"Yes we'll go to the cafeteria"

I picked out a table and before sitting Eli put his coat around his chair so I did the same. Eli blushed when he seen my shirt and moved besides me.

"Clare that's shirt's such a turn on." Eli whispered in my ear causing me to blush "What kinds of pizza do you want?" Eli said as he stood up

"Surprise me."

Eli gave me a kiss before he went to get the pizza and I took my Evanescence CD out of my FYE bag as I waited.

I noticed a figure put something on the table and sit across from me as I read my Evanescence CD booklet.

"Back so soon?" I asked as I turned the page "No it's not kinky so don't even ask"

"Clare I know you said you're over me, but I've missed you and you look hott by the way."

"KC now isn't the time I'm kinda busy" I said still reading my booklet I knew KC by his voice

"Clare I missed you"

"You couldn't miss me all that much since you hadn't called in 6 months" I said as I put my CD away. "Geeze Eli" I gasped as he kissed my cheek causing me to jump.

"They didn't have sweet tea so I got you a Sprite" Eli said as he put the soda and a piece of pepperoni pizza in front of me

I looked over to Eli who pulled up another chair and sat in between KC and I.

"So how do you like your kinky CD?" Eli chuckled as we went to take a bite of his pizza

"It's not kinky just the title and I obviously like it since I bought it" I stated

"What CD?" KC asked

"Simple Plan" I stated

"I didn't know you listen to Simple Plan Clare"

"There's a lot you don't know about me" I stated

"So you listen to kinky music now?" KC asked

"It's not kinky only Eli sees it that way."

"Ok look if your girl had a CD titled 'Still Not Getting Any' what would your reaction be?" Eli asked KC

"I'd assume something" KC stated as he looked at me.

"Eli get your mind out of the gutter" I stated

"Clare you didn't introduce me to your friend here" Eli said

"Friend" KC chuckled "Hopefully soon to be boyfriend."

"Eli this is KC, KC my boyfriend Eli" I said before Eli could finish chewing his food

"So you're dating him?"

"Have been for the past three months" I said as I took a bite of my pizza and looked at Eli

"Are you serious?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm serious unless this is an illusion in which I'll be very upset that the past three months weren't real." I said sarcastically

"So wait KC the one that broke up with Clare and wants her back?" Eli asked

"Yes, so what else do you know about me?"

"Only that you broke up with Clare months ago before you went to some camp, you promised to call her so you can keep in touch that way you would be able to get back together with her and pick up from where you left off, but you never called her and now that she has me you want her back" Eli said

"I wanted her back before I knew she had you now I want her back even more." KC stated as I finished my pizza.

I looked over to Eli who was already done his pizza and was giving KC the death glare.

"Let's go Eli" I said as I stood up

"Ok" Eli said as he gathered the trash

"I could get that" I stated

"I got it" Eli said still angry from what KC had said

"It's ok Eli remember I'm not leaving you, you're stuck with me" I whispered smoothly in his ear causing him to blush

"Edwards your such a tease" Eli said as he picked up some napkins

I kissed his cheek as he started to walk to the trash cans.

"So you're really dating him?" KC asked

"Yes KC now can I have my boyfriend's jacket that you're leaning on?"

"Only for a kiss"

"Funny KC just give me Eli's jacket" I said angrily as I tugged gently on Eli's leather jacket

"I'm being serious"

Eli walked over and put his arm around my waist anger was clearly visible on my face.

"Can I get my jacket?" Eli asked KC

"Not without a kiss from Clare" KC stated

"Ok if you want it that way"

"Eli!" I yelled

Eli looked at me, grabbed my chin, and kissed me, his tongue graced my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly parted my lips allowing him entrance to my mouth our tongues danced and I moaned softly into the kiss and Eli pulled away. We looked to the chair Eli's jacket was on and it was empty the only thing that remained was Eli's jacket.

I looked to Eli and smiled.

"What was that for?" I smiled as I liked my lips for any remaining trace of the kiss

"Well he said I couldn't get my jacket without a kiss from you." Eli chuckled as he got his jacket

I looked at him blankly

"Loop holes Edwards, loop holes"

"I like your loop holes" I giggled as we walked away

"So tonight you're house alone-"

"You mean me alone watching a movie and taking a nice soothing bath with music"

"So you're spending the night alone?" Eli groaned

"If I need you I'll call"

"Fair enough so what do you want to see?" Eli asked

I looked around and noticed we were already at the theater. I looked at the list and nothing seemed to interest me.

"Anything interesting to you?" I asked

"Not really I saw previews for a movie called Love and Other Drugs, but its not in this theater yet"

"Isn't that a chick flick that's rated R?"

"Well I didn't know it was rated R" Eli said as we started to walk

"Well even if it was out we still wouldn't be able to see it because of the rating."

"Actually we could"

I raised an eyebrow to Eli

"Fake ID" Eli whispered in my ear

"Why do you have one" I asked

"I used to speed all the time before I started driving with you, then I started to go the speed limit because I was too afraid of you getting hurt."

"Awe Eli that's so sweet"

"And really cheesy" Eli added I giggled

"So you got a fake ID so you could speed and not get caught"

"Basically, but I didn't get caught and I don't speed anymore."

"Ok so what now" I asked

"Well what store do you want to look in"

"You like to look comics and video games right?"

"Of course, but you don't"

"I know that's why you're going to look in the comic book store or video game store while I go to a store on my own" I stated as we continued to walk aimlessly

Eli raised an eyebrow as to ask "What store"

"Victoria's Secret and no you can't come"

"But Clare, I'd rather look at sexy lingerie with you" Eli groaned

"Remember the one condition on which I would go to Hot Topic with you?"

"Yea"

"Well this is it"

"Can't you take out the torture part in the condition and tease me or something because right now teasing sounds kinda fun." Eli said as he started to walk to Victoria's Secret

I ran in front of him, turned him around and pushed him towards the comic book store.

"Eli I want what I buy to eventually be a surprise for you."

"Well if it's for me I can help you pick out a few thinks I like, you know give you some ideas" Eli said smugly

"Eli you'll like it anyway remember you like anything I wear"

"Fine you win. I'll look in the comic book store and possibly the video game store, then I'll come get you."

I stopped pushing Eli and he turned to me.

"Thank you Eli, but you've got to spend at least 20 minutes in both stores if you decide to go to both and if I'm not done you can come get me."

"Ok" Eli smiled

"No 20 minutes in one store does not count you have to be gone for 40 minutes to some store time starts when you get my text which I will send once I get into Victoria's Secret."

"Ugh fine" Eli groaned "This can be considered cruel and unusual punishment"

I giggled and shook my head, Eli kissed me then walked off.

I texted Eli once I entered the store. I looked all around the store and found a few outfits to try on I felt uncomfortable about it, but a female employee helped me pick out some things. I had her give me her opinion when I tried them on and I pretended she was Alli so I didn't feel really uncomfortable. I wasn't up for texting her pictures since there's a chance she'll call and want all information as to why I would be buying these and such.

I picked out a black lacy corset, black matching panties in which I did not try on, black panty hose to match an other item I did not try on, along with some pajamas, and made my way to the register.

"Thank you, come again" The employee said as she handed me a medium sized bag.

"If only I were here five minutes sooner" Eli whined I giggled

We looked around the mall for a little while and then went home.

* * *

FYE- For Your Entertainment

**Please review if you like or dislike please review. Thank you lovingyou333 for your wonderful review.**


	4. War, Love, and Sex

Eli dropped me off at 10 from our date. I just changed into my pajamas that I had just bought from Victoria's Secret they were black with yellow starts and white clouds on them and the shirt was a v neck. I decided to watch TV, I put nachos in the microwave, when the were done I sat on the couch, and looked for something interesting.

"Ghost Adventures? No, Paranormal Activity? Definitely not, Dear John? Sure" I thought out loud as I flipped though the channels.

After I seen Dear John I decided to call Eli and tease him out of boredom. I ran to my room changed into my lingerie that I got from Victoria's Secret. After I changed I looked in the mirror to my surprise the stockings were thigh high which I clipped to the dangly things hanging from the corset it was a good thing the employee told me what they were for or I wouldn't have known. After I made sure my outfit was well put together I called Eli.

"Hello Edwards what's up?"

"Oh nothing, but can you come over please I have a surprise for you" I said trying to sound a little seductive

"Ok I'll be right there" Eli said in excitement.

After hanging up the phone I put my pink silky robe on and went downstairs to wait for Eli. I sat on the couch and after 5 minutes there was a knock at the door either Eli decided to speed or he ran extremely fast.

I opened my robe letting it show all the black lingerie, and let it drape down so it relaxed on my elbows completely revealing my outfit.

"Hello Eli" I said as sexy as I possible could as I opened the door.

I looked up to see none other than KC staring down at me. I quickly closed my robe.

"What is it KC?"

"C-Clare we need to talk"

He said pushing me out of his way as he barged in my house

"Or come in without asking" I said as I shut my door.

"Clare please tell me I have another chance and that you're not planning on doing anything with Eli"

I crossed my arms clearly out of frustration that KC would barge in here, then ask for another chance again, and about mine and Eli's sex life though we don't have one it's still none of his business.

"KC what I do with Eli is none of your concern and sorry I'm not leaving Eli"

I walked to a stool to sit on that was on the opposite side of the room so I was far from KC.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't call or write."

"What's your point KC?"

_Knock Knock Knock_

I immediately jumped off the stool to get the door knowing it was Eli.

"We'll you better get over me because my boyfriend is here" I said as I past him.

KC grabbed my bicep before I could get the door.

"Clare don't let him in"

"KC let me go"

_Knock knock knock _"Clare open up it's me"

"Just a minute Eli I'll be right there" I yelled "KC I'm with Eli let go"

KC's grip tightened

"Your purity ring is still on so I know you haven't slept with him"

"Yet" I added "Eli come in help the door is open" I yelled

Eli barged in, shut the door, and became pissed off when he seen KC's grip around my arm.

"I'm sorry I thought he was you and when I opened the door he sort of just barged in."

"Let go of my girlfriend" Eli demanded as he clenched his fist.

Tears started to fall from my face due to the pain KC was inflicting on my arm.

"You're hurting my girlfriend let her go. NOW" Eli stated his voice full of anger and hate

"Clare please" KC begged

"I love Eli get the hell off me" I yelled not realizing what I had said until after I said it.

I looked at Eli's face and blushed.

"I'm not letting you go until you split up" KC said

"I'm not leaving Clare" Eli said to KC "I love you too Edwards"

"I'm not leaving Eli either"

"Then I guess I'll have to make you mine" KC said

Eli immediately walked over to KC and punched him causing him to fall over the couch. I buried my head into Eli's chest and cried.

"Shh Clare it's ok I love you and nothing's going to change that" Eli said his voice soothing me

I looked up to Eli and glanced at me than his glance turned to KC who was on the floor bleeding as he looked around in confusion.

I cupped Eli's face and crashed my lips onto his as tears ran down my face, Eli pulled away when we heard the door close signaling KC's leaving.

"Clare it's ok, you did nothing wrong so stop crying I'm here."

I nodded and tried to stop.

"So Edwards let's check out that arm"

I lifted the long sleeve up my arm as Eli examined it

"You know Clare it would've been easier to undo your robe and pull the top of it down and a bruise formed."

"I know, but I wanted tonight to be fun, but stupid KC ruined it. You hurt KC more than he hurt me so you avenged me" I said to Eli as he got ice

"Fun how so?"

I opened my robe and let it fall to the floor. Eli's eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor along with the ice he was holding.

"E-Eli" I said a little nervous and frightened at the same time.

I watched as Eli started walking towards me and his eyes, full of lust.

"Clare you don't know what you do to me" Eli said as he attacked my neck

"Ah" I moaned as he stated to nibble

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around Eli's waist causing him to groan.

"Upstairs the second door" I whispered

"I'm locking the door first." Eli stated as he carried me to the front door.

Eli pushed me against the front door as he locked it. Kissing me viciously in the process.

"Are you sure you want to Clare?" Eli asked as I tried to pull his shirt off him

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be trying to strip you." I stated

Eli kept me against the door, moved his hands to my butt, and moved his chest away from mine so I was able to take his shirt off him letting it swoon to the floor. Once it was off I pulled him closer and attacked his neck.

"Clare I don't think I'll be able to make it to your room"

"You need to try I didn't bring any blankets"

Eli picked me up and started to walk, he set me on the back of the couch and undid the back of my corset after it was undone I took it off and let it fall to the floor near the couch. Eli helped me off of the couch kissing me as he was doing so. I felt around for Eli's belt letting my needs and wants take over, I fiddled with his belt not knowing what I was doing, Eli chuckled as we made our way upstairs he took off his belt letting it fall to the stairs, I undid my thigh highs from my corset. Eli took his pants off letting them fall to the floor and stepping out of them when we reached the top of the stairs. When we were both in the hallway Eli picked me up again as his we kissed violently our tongues crashing into one another's and made our way to my room. Inside my room he shut my door with his foot and locked it as well, then placed me on my bed.

"Are you 100% sure you want to do this Clare?" Eli asked again

"Yes Eli, I'm 100% sure I want to do this." I replied tugging on Eli's boxers

Eli took off his boxers and I felt the want to take off my thigh highs so I did. I watched him look around for a condom and I reached to my night stand and took one out.

"Looking for one of these?" I asked

"I didn't know you had any." Eli said

"Alli put them here a few days ago when she visited." I said as Eli put it on

After the condom was on Eli's lips crushed onto mine, I felt his lips move from my mouth to my lower jaw, to my neck, to my breasts, he sucked on one breast as his hand moved from my waist to my other breast gently kneading it and tugging on my nipple, after a few minutes he switched sides.

I felt a tightness in my abdomen that I wasn't used to it caused me to want to be pleasured even more.

Eli moved down after he was finished with my breasts and he pulled my panties down a little past my knees I kicked them off the rest of the way, he moved back to face me, his lips crashed over mine once again. I felt his hands move to my inner thighs as he rubbed my folds.

"God Clare you're extremely wet." he stated

"Eli come on." I begged

Eli's hands moved to the side of my head as his the tip of his dick was at my entrance.

"I'm going to be gentle, but it'll hurt at first because I'll have to thrust hard to enter."

I nodded as I wrapped my limbs around him. I felt him thrust hard as he entered inside of me the pain was so bad I bit Eli's shoulder causing him to moan.

"Clare your extremely tight." Eli moaned

His thrusts were soft, as the pain started to decrease the more I wanted Eli's thrusts to increase.

"Eli faster." I whispered

Eli's thrusts went a little faster.

"Clare." Eli moaned

"Mmm…Harder." I moaned

Eli's thrusts became harder and faster.

"God Clare."

"E-Eli." I started to scream as I felt a coil in my abdomen "Eli faster."

"Clare."

"E-Eli harder…"

"Clare."

"I'm about to…"

Eli's thrusts became even faster and harder as his head became buried in my neck.

"ELI!" I screamed

"Fuck Clare." Eli screamed in return

Eli's thrusts slowed down as we finished, I moaned from the loss as he pulled out.

"That was…"

"Amazing even though it was my first time I enjoyed it." I said between breaths

Eli wiped my sweaty bangs away from my face and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to clean up I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I watched Eli turn on a light and walk to my bathroom as I covered up. I wrapped my sheets around me and took off my purity ring.

_That was no where near as excruciating as Alli made it seem_ I thought as I looked at my purity ring.

"Are you ok?" Eli said as he stepped out of my bathroom

I moved over in my bed so he can join me.

"Yea it's just that this belongs to you now." I said handing him my purity ring

Eli took my ring and put it on his pinky, then laid next to me under the blankets. He put his arm around me and moved me closer to him so my head was on his chest.

"I love you Clare and I meant what I said when I told you I'm not leaving you."

Eli turned the light off and kissed my head. I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Parental Problems

I woke up the next morning on Eli's chest my one arm in between us, and my other was around his waist, both of us were completely naked.

"Thank you mom"

"I'll text you the address"

"I will and I love you too"

I felt Eli move and place his cell on the night stand. I looked at my fingers and realized last night had actually happened and I smiled.

"Morning Edwards"

"Morning Eli"

"Having any regrets?"

"None, last night was better than what I had expected"

"I'm glad."

Eli kissed my head.

"My mom's dropping my things off I told her what happened last night with your ex she told me to stay until your parents get home so I can take care of you."

"What time is she supposed to be here?"

"She didn't say exactly"

"Ok, so we better go collect our clothes from last night."

I went to get out of bed and Eli pulled me back and kissed me passionately.

"Eli your mom could be here any minute." I said pulling away

"Fine"

Eli and I got out of bed together this time, I got dressed, and we both went to gather our clothes Eli, butting his on as he collected his.

_I hate everything about you why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me why do you love me_

"That's my dad's ring tone I'll be back"

"Your dad's ring tone is Three Day's Grace I Hate Everything About You?" Eli yelled as I ran up the stairs

"It fits" I yelled back

I ran to my room and grabbed my cell

"Hi dad"

"Hi I'm calling to check on you and the house"

"We're both fine"

"Ok good it better be clean when we return"

I sat on my bed and Eli walked in my room and sat next to me

"It is clean and don't worry I won't mess it up"

"Good because I know how much you mess things up"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"You know exactly what it means"

"No I don't believe I do"

I got up and walked around

"It means that besides school and your brains you'd be useless"

"Ok I get it you're in a bad mood and there's no need to take it out on me"

"Well it's true I don't even know how you still have a boyfriend I mean KC left you while he still had the chance and just wait Eli will leave you too"

"Dad you don't know Eli and leave him out of this, KC's a jerk by the way"

"Fine, but wait until Eli realizes you're just a mistake like KC did"

"Go a head dad tell me what you want to, but this doesn't help matters and did you ever stop to think Darcy left because of you?"

"You know what Clare you're grounded for two weeks when we get home"

"Who said I'm going to be here when you get home?"

"What are you going to do try to kill yourself like Darcy did?"

"She did that because of you and now look where she is" I said

"Well maybe you'll do me a favor and kill yourself?"

"Really is mom in the room with you to hear you tell me that?"

"No she's not"

"Well then if I do that it'll prove that you've won and I'm not letting that happen I'm stronger than that bye dad"

I hung up the phone and cried in my knees.

"Clare it's ok what did he tell you?" Eli asked

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok what did he say about me?"

"Things that aren't true" I stated

Eli pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me, kissed my head, and told me everything's going to be ok.

_Knock knock knock_

"That'll be my mom I'll be right back"

"Ok I'm staying up here tell Cece I said hi"

_Maybe we can turn it around _

_Cuz it's not too late _

"I will and who's ring tone is that."

"That'll be my mom's"

Eli walked out the door and I answered my cell

"Hi mom"

"Hi honey, what did your father tell you?"

"Basically Eli's going to leave me, I'm a mistake, and to go kill myself"

"Don't listen to him"

"Well of course not mom"

"What were his actual words about you killing yourself?"

"Maybe you'll do me a favor and go kill yourself"

"Oh honey he didn't mean it"

"Mom he told me to kill myself and all your going to say is he didn't mean it" I said in a raised voice so Eli didn't hear

"Well honey you know your father"

"Still mom he told me to basically go die and you're not going to do anything no wonder why our family if fucked up beyond all means" I chuckled

"Clare watch your mouth"

"If I do that how am I supposed to pay attention to where I'm going?" I said sarcastically

"Clare I'll call you later let me talk to your father"

"He grounded me by the way for two weeks."

"I'm un-grounding you and try not to argue with him."

"It's too hard not to argue back."

"I love you I have to go invite Eli for dinner when we get home"

"I love you too and no."

Eli walked into my room with his things.

"Eli you look a little sad what's wrong."

"I could hear the sadness as you talked to your mom, but I couldn't make out what you were saying."

"Good you weren't supposed to."

I pulled Eli towards me and embraced him in a hug.

"I love you Clare and when your parents come back if we're in school I'm walking you inside."

"Eli you can't I don't want you to"

"Why not Clare you're always keeping your family from me."

"Because Eli, I'm afraid to let you meet them."

"Why?"

"I know my parents and sure my mom will approve of you, but my dad…."

I moved my head so the crown of my head was against Eli's chest and I was looking at my lap and shook my head.

"It's ok Clare."

"Eli nothing's ok in this house the only time I'm happy, truly happy is when I'm with you" I sobbed

"It's ok I'll find out when I meet them and you can't object."

"Ok. Eli do you want breakfast?" I yawned

"No, but you seem tired from the crying and arguing with your parents, so how about we just lay here and you could take a nap on me while I watch some TV"

"Ok and if you get hungry there are pop tarts in my nightstand."

Eli and I crawled into bed and I laid my head on his chest as his arm draped around me and dozed off.

When I woke up I looked at Eli who was still watching TV and on my night stand was half of a pop tart.

"Afternoon Blue Eyes"

"Afternoon Eli"

"You cried in your sleep"

"Did I?"

"Yea you hugged me, then started to whimper like a sad puppy, and a few tears started trickling down your cheek."

"Yea I cried a little in my dream."

"It's ok because when I kissed your forehead and played with your hair you smiled."

"Thank you for chasing away my bad dream then."

Eli glared at my lips and I glared at his as we kissed.

"So what should we do now?" Eli asked

"Well since you ate a pop tarts I'm going to get some food still hungry?"

"Why not"

Eli and I spent the rest of the day together eating, cuddling, and watching movies nothing scary. Eli thought it was best that I'd wear my purity ring around my parents and have him wear it around his pinky at school and when we were out because I really wasn't pure and I didn't want to lie to anyone else unless I had to so I talked him into wearing it when we're together. After we ate dinner we watched a few more movies and at when it was time for us to sleep we cuddled as we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Please Review to let me know what you think. Your reviews do me something to me be it good or bad I read every single one of them.**


	6. Monday

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. Ugh already Monday and the past weekend was great.

"Eli time to wake up" I said sweetly into his ear.

He groaned and held me close to him. I moved his arm from around me and got out of bed and he didn't wake up. I got dressed into the stupid ugly uniforms. After I got dressed I noticed Eli was awake.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" I laughed

"Morning Clare and I am not a princess"

I laughed at Eli's comment, I kissed him as I left the room, and went down stairs to make scrambled eggs and baccon as he got dressed. When they were done Eli ran down the steps.

"Wow I was just about to call you"

Eli smirked at me and I gave him the plate with the most food since he eats a lot. After we got done eating we walked out to Morty, I stood outside the passenger door and Eli pushed me against it as I faced him, a devious smirk on his face, he hoisted my legs around his waist, and kissed me senseless. I moaned into the kiss, Eli pulled away, smirked happily, put me down, unlocked my door, and walked to the driver side. I looked at him questioningly as he walked around Morty.

"No PDA allowed at school remember Edwards?"

I got in the passenger side with and giggled.

"So since no PDA is allowed you kiss me senseless without being able to do anything?"

"I needed something to help me last through the day"

I giggled and rubbed Eli's knee causing him to look over at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"What?" Eli asked feigning confusion

"Nothing" I said as I moved my hand to his lower inner thing.

I smiled and tried not to giggle.

"If you move any higher Edwards, you're going to cause us to be late for school."

"We'll be at school before I go high enough to do that"

Shortly after Eli drove into the parking lot, parked Morty and I moved my hand away from his thigh as he shut off the igniton.

"Told you" I said as I kissed Eli he smirked against my lips.

Eli and I exited Morty and entwined our fingers. And we walked hand in hand into school. Eli and I let go of each other's hands as soon as we stepped inside not wanting to get a detention.

"Now that our suggestion box has been open for a while we are allowing PDA, but not too much it stops at kissing so hand holding, and things of that nature are allowed, but no heated make out sessions." Simpson announced over the intercom as Eli and I stopped at our lockers.

"What's the point in kissing if we can't have heated make out sessions?" Eli said with a hint of sarcasm

"Eli just be happy we can kiss" I said shutting my locker.

Eli walked towards me and grabbed my hips.

"No heated make out session Eli"

Eli looked around.

"No one's going to notice"

I smirked and Eli pulled me against him and kissed me sweetly thrusting his tongue in my mouth. I moved my hands to Eli's hair and tugged on it gently causing him to moan in his throat and his tongue went deeper in my mouth making me moan in return. We were interrupted a couple minutes later when we heard someone clear their throat causing us to pull away.

"Oh hey Adam" I said breathing heavily.

"Guys that's extremely heated PDA, imagine how much trouble you could've been in if Simpson caught you."

"Clare I need to talk to you." KC said from behind Adam Eli shot KC an angry look.

"I'm going to go to class early" Adam said as Eli and I tried to calm down our breathing.

I turned to face KC, Eli wrapped his hands around my waist, and laid his head on my shoulder. I cleared my throat causing my breathing to calm a little as I played with my purity ring which was on Eli's pinky still. Eli chuckled looking at KC's bruised jaw.

"KC we don't need to talk." I looked down at Eli's pinky as I played with the ring nervous that Eli would hit KC again.

Eli open mouth kissed my neck.

"Not here Eli" I whispered in his ear.

"Clare your purity ring is missing."

"No KC it's not Eli's wearing it."

"Why is he wearing it you said no sex until marriage."

"That was the old Clare this is the new Clare get used to it KC." I said then turned to face Eli, his arms never leaving my waist "Eli lets go to class" I said sweetly and kissed him.

After we broke the kiss Eli and I walked to class, Eli's arm was around my waist and mine around his, we kissed passionately before entering the classroom.

"Ok so about last weekend.." Adam said hinting for answers

Eli looked at me.

"Was very amazing." I stated looking at Eli then at my desk

Eli fully turned his body around, putting his kneeling on his seat to face me, then leaned over my desk, and kissed me.

"Mr. Goldsworthy and Ms. Edwards please save the PDA" Ms. Dawes stated.

Eli smirked as he turned fully around and everyone was looking at us. I blushed.

"Ok class write a one paragraph essay about something that happened this weekend."

Eli turned around.

"What should I write about since there are so many things that happened" Eli stated

"Not about taking my virginity I hope."

"Yea like I'd want to put those images of you into Ms. Dawes' head"

"Well you could write about how we watched movies"

"We had to have done something other than that"

"Well lets see yesterday we ate, slept, watched movies, played games, cuddled, and had sex" I whispered the last part "Saturday I fought with my parents-"

"That I haven't met yet"

"And you're not going to if I have anything to do with it."

"Clare come one I want to know about your double life"

"Eli we could write about our date on Friday" I said changing the subject

"Ok, but I'm still going to meet your parents"

"No you're not"

"Clare -"

"Elijah your essay" I said angrily as started to write in my notebook.

Eli turned around angrily and started to write

_Buzz Buzz_

_We'll be home tomorrow enjoy your last day of peace and relaxation_

I finished my essay before texting back.

_Gee now that you put it that way "Goodbye peace and relaxation" _

I dug in my purse and pulled out a book to read.

"Ok kids turn in your essays."

After everyone turned in their essays the bell rang.

"My mom texted they'll be home tomorrow" I said to Eli

"Ok I'll let my mom know" Eli stated

I know this whole not meeting my parents is starting to piss Eli off since we've already passed that stage in our relationship, but I didn't want to introduce them and I plan on dragging it out for as long as possible. School went by kind of fast. At home Eli and I did homework together, I cooked us dinner, we watched some TV, and went to bed. Eli cuddled with me of course, but I also know that he doesn't want me to think he's upset or anything about him not meeting my parents, but I don't want my dad to call me a mistake or tell me to go kill myself, or upset me in front of Eli, so he'll have to get over it.

* * *

**Please Review. **


	7. Tuesday

I woke up to my alarm clock going off and moved out of the bed making sure that Eli didn't wake up since I set my alarm an hour early to shower. I picked up my uniform and hopped in the shower. I let the water flow over my body in hopes to erase all the emotions running through me. I know Eli's a combination of mad and upset because I don't want him meeting my parents and it's starting to get to me. After letting the water run over my body I decided to wash my hair, then I washed my body, shut the shower off, and continued my normal routine.

Eli was awake when I left the bathroom.

"Morning" I stated

"Morning Edwards" Eli replied

I put on some socks and black sneakers, letting my hair air dry I decided to make breakfast. I looked around my fridge and decided to make some French Toast and sausage. I decided to make 6 pieces of French Toast and sausage just because. Eli came down stairs as I started to plate the food I gave him four pieces of each to my two. We finished breakfast like normal and went to Morty.

On the way to school we talked about how we wished my parents wouldn't be coming home and Eli apologized for getting defensive. At school when we got out of Morty Eli walked hand in hand inside school, then to our lockers.

"Morning" Adam said standing by our lockers

"Morning Adam" I said in a dulled tone.

"What's wrong Clare?"

"Ugh don't ask"

"Morning Adam" Eli said

"How are you this morning Eli?"

"Wishing Clare's parents weren't coming home."

Adam chuckled.

Eli and I shut our lockers, walked into class silently hand in hand, we kissed before we entered, and the bell rang right when we got in our seats.

"Morning class please open your text books to page 136. Read and answer questions 1-4" Ms. Dawes stated

I took out my text book and began reading.

"Will Clare Edwards please come to the principal's office" A voice said over the intercom

I left my book open and only took my purse as I left to go to the office. I noticed my mom was waiting for me once I got there.

"Clare where are your things?" she asked

"In class" I said sarcastically stating the obvious

"Why are they there?"

"Well you know there's a person there called a teacher and said teacher likes you to have the materials needed for said class so you can learn."

"I know that, but why didn't you bring them?"

"Because I have to go back to class"

"No we're going home"

"Mom I have a full day of school it's only first period I don't really want to go home"

"Well your father and I have a lot of things to do and we need your help."

"Can't it wait until after school?"

"No it can't"

"Well then I guess you'll have to wait until my class is over"

Without saying anything else to my mom I walked back to class took my seat and sighed.

"What was that about?" Adam asked

"My mom's trying to kidnap me"

"Clare I don't think that qualifies as kidnapping she's your mom which makes it parenting." Adam said sarcastically

"Well she's doing a horrible job at it" I looked at the door and my mom stood in the door frame I just waved

"Your mom I'm guessing" Adam whispered

"The one and only and since she doesn't appear to be leaving until the bell rings I'm going home early"

"Lucky you"

"If only you knew Adam if only you knew" I mumbled then I turned to him "Hey Adam?"

"Yea Clare"

"Can you pick up my homework please and my teachers should know my mom took me out of school"

"Sure no problem I'll take it to you later since you don't really live that far."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

I began to do the questions I finished in about ten minutes before hand.

"Ok class the bell is going to ring so please pass up your papers."

I took the papers from the person behind me, put mine on top, and handed them to Eli. I put on my book bag, and darted out once the bell rang.

"Gee Clare you're lucky I had a book to read and that there was a bench near your class" my mom stated

"Can we just get out of here mom." I stated as we approached the lockers

"Don't you need to stop by your locker?"

"Yea since Adam's getting my work."

I looked over to my locker and seen Eli at his.

"Mom can you meet me outside please?"

"Sure just don't be too long."

"I won't"

I made my way to my locker and entered in the combination.

"So your mom's here" Eli stated

"Yup it sucks I don't even get to have lunch with you."

"Well I'll still wait after school"

"Actually you won't I'm being taken home I won't see you till tomorrow"

"Well I might as well do this now since I haven't this morning"

Eli leaned in and kissed me sweetly.

"I have to go" I said as I shut my locker

"Wait you'll be needing your purity ring"

Eli handed me my purity ring in which I put on, and he kissed me again before I left.

"Sorry I took so long" I said as I entered the car with my mom.

"It's ok hunny just be happy I have patience unlike your father"

"Thanks mom"

The drive home was quiet and dull. When we got home I put my book bag into my room and went downstairs.

"Good Clare your home now help your mother and I get this place cleaner than what it is now." my dad stated

"Hunny I bought her home so we could spend time together as a family and learn about each other"

"I already know about both of you, do you forget we're family" my dad stated

"Well Russell what's Clare's favorite color?"

"Gray"

"No dad that's yours my favorite color is baby blue"

"Close enough"

"Dad when's my birthday?"

"Next week on the 18th"

"No dad it's June 12th"

"When's Darcy's birthday"

"January 18th"

"No dad it's April 19th"

"What's my favorite fictional character race?" I asked

"I don't know"

"Vampires dad I love vampires you know nothing about me."

"I know a few things like you're a mistake"

"Russell" my mom hissed

I ran to my room and went to sleep.

"Clare hunny, you've been sleeping for two hours come eat, I made you lunch and your father's sorry" my mom said as she sat on my bed.

"I'm not hungry mom."

"You need to eat"

"I can't believe you took me out of school you know I hate it here" I cried

"You could always move in with Gram Gram she move here a few weeks ago and has an extra room for you and I don't want you to go, but"

"Mom I'm not going you need me here plus Eli wouldn't want me to go either"

"You'll still be attending Degrassi if you go."

"I can't I told Eli I won't run away"

"Ok if you don't want to eat I won't force you."

"Ok can I please go back to sleep?"

"Sure, but it seems to me like you're falling into depression"

"So be it. I'm going back to sleep."

I woke up hours later to my dad yelling about something or another so I decided to go downstairs.

"Who cares if she's falling into depression maybe she'll kill herself."

"Russell she's your daughter too"

"I don't know why you insisted on having her I thought we weren't going to have anymore after Darcy, but now here's Clare."

"As I recall you didn't want Darcy either"

"Stop yelling!" I yelled "I'm right here and I can hear every word."

"You're dad's sorry, but how about you take a walk or something."

"I'll go change."

I went to change as my parents yelled I can't believe that all my dad sees Darcy and I as are mistakes, kids he didn't want. I put on a pair of skinny jeans on top of some tights, a turtleneck tee shirt, and my snow boots, then went down stairs.

"Clare your father's sorry"

"Mom he's always sorry I'm done with the bullshit."

"Clare Diane Edwards you will not use that language here!" my dad yelled

"You do all the time dad"

"Will you stop being so belligerent you little mistake?"

Just then there was a knock at the door and I held back my tears.

"I'll get it" I said

I opened the door and seen Eli.

"So your parents are home?"

I stepped outside with him.

"Yea sadly" I said coldly "I hate my dad so fucking much it hurts"

"Clare since when do you swear?"

"Since today actually."

Tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"It's ok I'm here"

"Eli I'm sorry, but I don't think I can ever let you meet my parents"

"Clare you know how important it is for me to meet them"

"Yea, but I don't think it's a good idea."

Eli sighed

"Damn bitches" My dad yelled loud enough to be heard outside

I opened the door

"I can here you out here" I yelled inside then slammed the door.

"So that's your dad yelling" Eli stated

"The one and only."

"Is that why you don't want me meeting them?"

"Basically"

"Clare I think I can handle a little yelling"

"Clare it's time to come in your father's pissed off"

I looked to my mom as to ask if Eli can join.

"Clare now's not the time to have friends over."

"Yea I just thought…I don't know what I thought"

"Clare time to come inside." My mom stated

"Ok" I said looking at her. "Bye Eli"

"Oh Clare I almost forgot your homework"

"Thank you" I said as I accepted the folder Eli gave me.

"You're welcome my dear."

Eli gave me a chaste kiss before I went inside to my own personal hell.

I did homework up in my room and went to sleep without eating much dinner.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	8. Wednesday New Begining

I woke up at 10pm to my parents fighting. I grabbed my CD player and put in my Evanescence CD and went back to sleep. I woke up at 6am got dressed, did my hair, and went downstairs.

"Here's your breakfast Clare" My mom said putting a plate of pancakes at the table

"Thank you mom" I said as I made my way to the table

"I don't know why you feed her Helen, besides she wanted to break the number two rule: No outsiders in this house"

"Because dad unlike you I'm human and I happen to like my friends." I said

"Bullshit you're nothing and it's shocking you have friends"

"Stop fighting and Clare's our daughter" my mom exclaimed

"She's your daughter"

"Damn it I never asked to be born dad and I certainly didn't ask to have you as a father" I yelled. "Fuck this I'll eat I school I'm leaving"

I put on my winter coat, took my book bag, and walked out of the house without even touching my food. I laid in the snow along the side of my walk way and cried. I hated my life at home I absolutely hated it. I don't when, but I fell asleep. I woke up to someone touching my face.

"Hi Eli" I said

"Clare you're fucking ice cold." Eli said sweetly

"Sorry I fell asleep out here"

"It's ok lets get you warmed up."

Eli helped me to my feet and we walked to Morty. When Eli got inside he put the heat on so I'd warm up and then pulled away from my house or Hell as I call it.

"Did you sleep good last night?"

I nodded

"Could've fooled me you were sleeping in the snow"

"I slept good last night I woke up and put my Evanescence CD and went back to bed."

"Ok"

Eli held me close as we drove to school and I warmed up a lot. The ride to school was silent, but not awkward then came classes. Eli and I barely talked during class I don't think he wanted to say something that might hurt me. Lunch was the same. Then before I knew it the last bell rung and school was over.

"Ready to leave Edwards?" Eli asked as I put my books in my locker

I nodded

We walked out of Morty hand in hand.

"Clare we need to talk" Eli said

"Ok please not about my house I don't want to talk about home"

"I love you, but you've been so distant from me."

"I love you too and I'm sorry I've been distant, but I have a reason."

"Clare if it's about your family they're slowly pulling you away from me."

"I know, but there's nothing I can do. I don't know what to do about them Eli" I started to cry

"Clare I'm going to try to fix whatever I can with your family or whatever because I feel like I'm slowly losing you and I don't want that I love you too much."

"I wouldn't want that either, but you can't meet my family sorry."

"Clare I can't deal with you like this its hurting me."

"I'm sorry Eli, but I can't change my family"

We stopped in front of my house tears falling on their own.

"I love you Clare I'll call you, I just need time getting used to the new you"

I exited Morty, ran inside crying heavily, and ran to my room. My mom ran up after me.

"I'm sorry mom I can't take this I'm moving in with Gram Gram." I said as I threw all my stuff in a box.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because dad's pissing me off and Eli I don't know what's with Eli. I can't take the hurt 24 fucking 7 anymore Eli would always help me by just being with me now I'm falling deeper and deeper into depression when I'm here last night I started to think about what would happen if I just died and that's not good mom I need to leave because without Eli I'm going to just fall and no Eli and I didn't break up."

"Ok I know I'll call Gram Gram right now."

I cried as I randomly threw all my belongings into my three oversized suitcases.

"Here hunny, I bought boxes. Gram Gram will be over soon she's having some kid named Nick drive her and he'll be driving you back and forth to Degrassi. All I know is he's 16 and is home schooled so he doesn't have much to do all day."

"Did Gram Gram say when they'll be here?"

"Soon hunny it doesn't take her that long to get here."

Just as we finished packing there was a knock on the door tears still fell from my face.

"Helen get the door" my dad yelled

"I ran down and opened the door"

"Hi you must be Clare" the boy said as he removed a stray tear from my face

"I am which makes you Nick right?"

"Yes your Grandmother told me a lot about you she's sitting in my car"

I looked past Nick to see Gram Gram getting out of a minivan.

"Ok so what's going with us?"

"A few boxes and three suitcases"

Nick followed me inside.

"What the fuck is a stranger doing in our home didn't I tell you no strangers you piece of shit"

"Wow dad that's a new one and he's a friend of Gram Gram's she's right behind you"

"She's your daughter not a piece of shit I don't know Clare, but from what I hear she's a nice person and you shouldn't treat her like that" Nick said

My dad sat back down and read the paper as we carried out the boxes. Shockingly he didn't say anything after that. I got into the minivan with Nick and Gram Gram once the car was packed. My mom cried as I left and so did I.

"It's ok Clare you're better with us" Gram Gram said

"What do you mean us?"

"Nick lives with me."

"He does, but isn't he sixteen?"

"Yea his parents died and since I was close to them for the few months I lived here he asked to move in with me so I allowed it."

"Then what about home schooling?"

"Online" Nick said

"Gram you finally have internet?" I said excitedly

"Yea I needed it for online school. I didn't want to continue to go to my boarding school once my parents died and I was never a fan of Degrassi"

"What's wrong with Degrassi?"

"All the stuff that goes on there"

"There's not much stuff"

My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered

"Clare I need to know what's going on with you and Eli"

"How about Clare how are you, I'm doing a little better Adam, how are you?"

"I'm worried about you"

"Adam I'm going to be ok and if you wanna know what's going on ask Eli not me"

"Did you two break up."

"No he told me he'll call when he gets used to the new me whatever he means by that. Adam I frankly don't care and now isn't the time to talk."

"Clare who is that?" Nick asked

"A friend from school."

"Who's the guy in the background?"

"His name is Nick and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sweety we're almost there"

"Ok Gram Gram" I said "I gotta go Adam I'll see you at school"

I hung up the phone before Adam could ask anything else, then I shut it off.

"Over protective boyfriend?" Nick asked

"No just over protective best friend"

"Welcome home Clare" Gram Gram said

We pulled up to Gram Gram's large house, the first thing we did was unload my boxes from the car and into my new room. Once they were in my room Nick helped me unpack them while Gram Gram cooked dinner.

My room was huge it had a balcony over looking the huge yard and everything. I had my own large bathroom, my bed was queen sized, there was a huge dresser and a walk-in closet, my room also had a big ass dresser, a desk, flat screen TV, it was pink and baby blue.

"Where did my Gram get the money for this house?"

"She had it saved up for years and when my parents died they left her quite a bit of money I'm not sure how much, but she fainted. I know that they left her $100k to use for me in which she has."

"I'm glad you and your parents took care of her."

"It feels like I've known her forever and you too"

"Thank you I guess and thank you for sticking up to my asshole of a father for me"

"No problem and Clare you shouldn't use foul language it's not a good thing"

"Thank you for helping me unpack by the way."

"It's no problem. I'm just not touching your clothes."

"That's fine. I don't expect you to"

"What time do you need to be in school?"

"7:45"

"Ok we'll leave here at about 7am so get up early and have breakfast"

"What are the rules assuming you know them"

"Well on weeknights I'm not allowed out past 10:30pm on weekends curfew is midnight, but I don't go out. There's basically no chores, but I like to help out. Your grandmother loves you, you know, she picked out this room for you she said that it has to be yours."

"I know she does and I love her too. I don't really plan on leaving here until college."

"Good"

"So what do you do after dinner?"

"We usually play board games or cards."

"Sweet my parents never played games with me after I started middle school."

"Kids dinner" Gram yelled

"Coming" Nick and I yelled at the same time.

"Just in time because you're all unpacked."

I got my phone charger, plugged it into the wall outlet, and charged my phone. I'm happy I didn't have to unpack alone. Nick and I walked down to dinner together.

"So Clare do you normally eat lunch at school?" Gram asked

"Sometimes we're allowed to eat off campus so sometimes I'd eat at a small café like restaurant called the Dot."

"What time is your lunch?"

"Noon"

"How about we go to this dot that you speak of?"

"Ok."

"What time are you done school?"

'3, but I stop by my locker before that which takes a few minutes."

"I'll pick you up at 3"

"Ok."

We all talked as we ate and even laughed. After we ate dinner we all cleaned up the dinner mess together, then played board games until it was time for bed. I was happy and I felt like I was home. I had not laughed this much at home before and this is home now. I can finally say I'm happy to be home. I didn't need my CD player to sleep anymore which was good.

* * *

**Please Review to let me know how you like or dislike it.**


	9. Surprises

I woke up at 6:30am and it took me a few seconds to remember where I was and thoughts raced in my head bringing back memories of yesterday I looked at some old cuts on my arm I started cutting when the first snow fell, but I stopped when I feared Eli would notice and turned to sleep as my new escape luckily when I had lost my virginity to him they were barely visible, but I would always notice them. I almost forgot about the incisions and burns until now since it was winter I never worried about having to wear short sleeve t-shirts and always wore long sleeve tee shirts. I walked into my walk in closet and took out my uniform, then changed. I put on socks and black sneakers. I did my hair and make up and went downstairs for breakfast. Nick was already waiting for me.

"Good morning" I said

"Good morning" Gram replied

"How did you sleep?" Nick asked

"Great" I replied

"Well don't let breakfast get cold" Gram stated

I ate and talked with Nick about today. He's dropping me off, then coming back to get some school work done, taking me out to lunch at noon, and picking me up at 3. We left after breakfast. I walked up to the minivan that Nick drove yesterday.

"Not that car Clare" he said standing next to a black Porsche

"Oh ok" I walked over to him and entered the car

"It was a sixteenth birthday gift my mom was a lawyer my dad was a surgeon so they kinda had a lot of money. They'd give me a big allowance that I refused to spend because I don't want to become some rich spoiled brat"

"You've seen my parents. So do you know where Degrassi is?"

"Yea my parents took me to see it a few times and I had to drive by it twice."

"Oh ok it's a good school only their uniforms are hideous."

"Seems that way no offense"

"That's ok."

Nick and I talked until we got to school.

"See you at noon"

I turned back to look at Nick.

"Ok"

He hit me with a snowball.

"What was that for?" I said brushing off the snow

"For not smiling now smile or I'll hit you with another one"

I reached down on the ground and hit him with a snowball and laughed.

"Well getting hit with a snowball was worth it since you laughed"

"See you at noon" I said

Nick nodded and I shut the car door.

"You seem pretty close" Adam said as he walked with me

"He's more like an older brother he makes me laugh one way or another."

"So let me guess that was Nick?"

"Yea he's picking me up for lunch since I didn't make one and I don't know what's going on with Eli"

Just then Eli brushed past us and went to his locker and I almost broke down, but managed to hold my cool.

"So how's home?" Adam asked

"Good can we skip class?"

"Why?"

"I don't wanna have to be near Eli I'll break down" I said

"Fine, but you have to let me in on your parents"

"Deal, but you can't tell Eli I mean you absolutely can't tell Eli you have to take it to the grave"

"Ok ok I will Eli won't find out. So we'll go outside"

"Ok"

Adam and I turned to the doors and walked right back outside and to the nearby park.

"Start talking." Adam said as we laid in the snow

"I moved out yesterday. Nick lives with my grandmother, they've apparently known I'd move in sooner or later with the way my dad treats his little mistake."

"What do you mean little mistake"

The tears started to fall freely.

"I'm his little mistake he doesn't want me and apparently he never did I hate him so fucking much Adam it hurts"

"Clare since when did you use foul language?"

"Yesterday. My dad for the past two and a half months would tell me things like I'm a mistake I shouldn't have been born, I should go kill myself, and he'd call me a bitch, mistake, and a piece of shit."

"Dam Clare now I know why you're always depressed so how's your grandmother's?"

"Great we do everything as a family we played board games last night, we all laughed a lot it felt like home I felt almost happy."

"Almost?"

"I miss Eli" I said as tears started to fall down my face

"Come here I can't let you cry"

Adam held out his arms and I fell into his embrace.

"Hold on this isn't comfortable and my jacket's probably cold."

Adam unzipped his jacket and opened it I wrapped my hands around him, put my head onto his chest and cried. I felt Adam move his jacket over me and I fell asleep on him.

I woke up when Adam jumped.

"Damn it dude you scared the shit out of me" Adam said I just blinked

"Can I please go back to sleep and forget my existence" I said not caring who heard

"Clare I love you and no you can't it's time to open up"

I turned around to face Eli.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's noon meaning time to eat and I went to your house to look for you this morning."

"And?"

Eli sat down next to me in the snow.

"Your dad said 'That slutty piece of shit packed her shit and moved in with some gut' I was pissed off then your mom came to the door and said to excuse your father and that you moved in with your grandmother and the guy was a friend of hers. I told her who I was when she asked and I told her we had a very long talk this morning."

I looked down.

"How long have you been depressed"

"I don't know, but I'm happy when I'm with you it's just when we fight or when we argue-" I stopped

"Clare it's ok I love you no matter what"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was afraid to tell you about my home life especially when yours is so much better, but last I checked you wanted time to get used to the new me"

"Clare I didn't know what you were going though, I need you, last night I thought of you falling into depression, and I just thought about what would happen if I was ever without you, the truth is I can't live without you. Please forgive me?"

"Never do it again."

"Ok and I promise I won't do it again"

Eli and I kissed for a moment Adam groaned, I hugged Eli, and cried as he held me, then my phone started ringing. Eli answered it.

"Hello" He said

"We're at the park." Eli said with a hint of jealousy

"The one right next to Degrassi"

"Bye"

Eli hung up.

"Nick I'm guessing?"

"Yup" Eli said

"You got jealous again"

"Sorry it's just that I watched you with him this morning and the way you laughed make me think"

"So that's why you were all pissed and shit?"

"Basically"

"I love you"

"I love you too Eli"

I took my purity ring off and gave it to Eli.

"I don't need it anymore my grandmother won't notice if it's on or off."

"So you want me to continue wearing it no matter what?"

"Yes because I don't plan on moving back home."

"Ok"

"Good now that you two made up can we go back to normal?"

"Yes Adam, hopefully things will go better than normal."

Eli helped me up and spun me around.

"You've lost weight"

"I have?" I said confusingly

"Yes. Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"Eli I don't pay attention to my body like you do."

"What did you eat yesterday besides a few fries from lunch"

"Dinner."

"A big plate of food I'm hoping"

"Not really just a few pieces here and there and a small bowl of ice cream when we played board games then I went to bed."

"Clare you need to eat more."

Eli held me into his chest hugging me I nodded. Shortly later Nick joined and everyone was introduced. We all drove to lunch in Nick's Porsche which Eli didn't like, but it was parked closer and I was getting cold.

We all ate at the Dot and Eli made me eat all of my food all though I ate some breakfast he said it wasn't a lot. The four of us hung out instead of going to school well Eli went and feigned sick so he got sent home and since Adam and I never went to class we assumed we were marked absent after all we didn't see anyone we knew in the hall besides Eli and no teachers saw us. I sat in Morty with Eli and Adam stayed with Nick to give Eli and I some privacy.

It's been decided that Eli would have dinner with us although I could sense tension between him and Nick. When 2:55 came close Nick dropped Adam off at the school, Eli went to his house to get changed while I waited in the car, and then Eli and I followed Nick back to Gram Grams.

"So dinner with your grandmother sounds fun" Eli said while he was driving

"Don't worry she's my mom's mom"

"That's a good thing"

"It is"

When we arrived at Gram Gram's I went to my room and got dressed. After I got dressed I gave Eli a tour.

"Kids dinner"

"We're coming"

Eli kissed me and then we went downstairs. I sat next to Eli at the table of course and Nick sat across from me. We began to eat once Nick said grace.

"Gram Gram this spaghetti is really good"

"Thank you Clare"

Eli held my hand under the table as we ate. I love how he shows me affection.

"Would you kids like to watch a movie after dinner or play board games again?"

"Last night Clare and I were so into the games we almost stayed up past our bed time"

"They were that fun Clare"

"Well yea Gram kept yelling at Nick and they bickered back and forth. It was more interesting than watching television."

"Funny Clare" Nick stated

Just then my dad barged in.

"Clare you're coming home right now!" he yelled

Eli and Nick stood right up.

"She's staying here with us" Nick said

"I'm afraid you're mistaken" Eli said as he stood in front of me blocking me from my dad

"Dad I am home" I said

"No you're not home your home is with your mother and I"

"Russell let her stay she's better off here than with you" Gram Gram stated

"You're wrong Lila she needs us"

"No she needs to stay"

"Then I'll have kidnapping charges filed against you"

"Dad you can't I'll tell the police I chose to stay here"

"And I'll tell them that she and that deranged delinquent she's got living with her forced you to say that against your will"

"Mr. Edwards with all due respect you should let Clare stay here can't you see she's happy" Eli stated

"Happy! She doesn't deserve to be happy"

"Mr. Edwards I'm not letting you take Clare I'm sorry"

My dad pushed Eli, grabbed my hand took my purse and my coat from the coat rock, and drug me outside. The next thing I knew I was being drug out to my dad's car.

"Dad I don't have my uniform." I said as I put my coat on and moved my purse to my lap

"Your mother does she found one of them in the wash. You'll go to school tomorrow and pretend like nothing happened"

"But dad I want to be with Gram Gram."

"You don't know what you want and you need to be home"

"I was home"

"How dare you call that place home"

"I hate you"

"Good because I hate you too"

I cried almost all the way home and I fell asleep along the way.

"We're home wake up."

"I'm not home I'm in fucking hell"

"Good, lets go"

"No I'm not leaving the car"

My dad walked out of his side of the car towards mine and drug me out and inside the house.

"I'm back mom, forced against my will. I'd call the police and say I'd been kidnapped, but in this case it would be called parenting."

"Russell she was happy there"

I ran upstairs and cried. I miss my room already and can't go back to sleep.

"Ok what now. I can't sleep. I need a release" I said to myself out loud as I paced my room. "Shower"

I gathered some of the clothes that my mom found which were Darcy's so they were going to be a little too big and went into the bathroom. I locked the door, stripped out of my clothes, made the water scolding hot, and got in really fast so the pain would hit me at once. It felt good I looked over my arm and rubbed my scars though some were barely visible. My whole body was red from the water which made me smirk. I loved the pain I loved how it felt. I stepped out of the tub wanting to feel more pain I punched my mirror as hard as I could and the glass shattered all around. I looked at my knuckles that were bleeding and licked off the blood. There was glass at my feet, I took the biggest piece I could fine and started to reopen the cuts.

"Done" I said softly as I cried.

I watched the blood roll down my wrist and onto the floor. I hopped back in the bath tube and let my arm bleed dying the water red. I got out when I started to feel dizzy. I knew I would die if I stayed in there, but I didn't want to hurt Eli nor did I want to make my dad feel like he's won. I stepped out of the tub and dried my body. I was still bleeding so I took a hand towel and wrapped it around my arm.

"Clare you have a visitor" My mom yelled

"I'm in the bathroom tell them to come back later"

I didn't hear anything after that. I noticed my right hand was going numb and when I looked at it there was still glass lodged in my skin that I have forgotten about and neglected. I took out some of the glass I couldn't stop shaking enough to keep the tweezers straight enough to get out the other pieces that were deeper.

"Clare it's me open up"

I heard Eli's voice and started to cry.

"No I'm sorry I'm not clothed."

"It's ok remember I've seen you naked already"

"I remember, but my parents are here"

"Fine I'll wait."

I picked up the broken pieces of my mirror, bandaged up my arm and got dressed.

"Ok he won't notice my arm" I mumbled

I opened the door and Eli was sitting on my bed.

"Clare you're bleeding"

"Yea" I chuckled

"What the fuck did you do?"

"I couldn't take it Eli I can't take it I hate it here."

"Come here Clare let me check out your hand"

"I punched my mirror"

"That's seven years bad luck" Eli joked

"I didn't know you were superstitious and I've already paid for it by being stuck with my dad"

"There's still glass stuck in your knuckles"

"I know"

"Well I need to get it out"

I gave Eli tweezers, sat down next to him, and turned my head.

"You're going to bleed a little when I take out the glass so I need a towel or something stay here"

_Shit there's a dyed red towel in the bathroom sink still wet with blood. _I thought

"Clare why is this towel red"

I shrugged my shoulders hoping Eli wouldn't ask again.

"Clare?"

"I used it to clean up the blood"

"You couldn't have bleed this much"

"Don't worry it wasn't enough to fill a bucket I'm fine" I joked

"Clare"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't do it again"

"I won't punch any mirrors or glass objects again"

"Promise"

"Promise"

Eli sat next to me and started to take out the last bits of glass from my hand as we heard my parents argue and needed my iPod.

"I need my iPod"

"Where is it?"

"In my purse"

Eli handed me my iPod as I listened to it. The yelling in my head got louder and I needed a soothing song. I put on "So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin and leaned into Eli's shoulder.

Eli rocked me back and forth. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Is it helping?" he asked

I nodded.

Eli took out one of my ear buds and before I could take it back or change the song it was in his ear.

"I didn't know you listen to this"

"I know"

I began to sing with the chorus

_Show me how it ends, it's all right_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty inside_

_Well that's alright lets give this another try._

"Clare are you ok?" my mom asked as she walked into my room

I nodded and laid my head back down on Eli.

"Clare come in here please" my mom said

I looked in the bathroom and then up to Eli he just looked down at me. I took my ear bud out and went into the bathroom. Without saying a word my mom shut the door once I was inside.

"Let me see your arms" she said

I rolled up my sleeve revealing the bandage on my left arm.

"Not again."

"You knew the first time?"

My mom nodded as she took off the bloody bandage now full of blood.

"How long have you been bleeding?"

I looked down and smirked when I notice little droplets of blood still surfacing out of the large gash in my arm.

"About 5 minutes before Eli came, but I don't feel light headed or anything anymore."

"Well that's a good sign your father's gone I'm moving my car and you can sleep in there"

"Thanks mom"

"You're welcome."

My mom cried as she got another bandage to wrap my arm up with, when I noticed she was crying I cried too, and we both went into my room

"You ok?" Eli asked us noticing the tears in our eyes

I nodded.

"Clare it's going to be ok" my mom said sweetly as she hugged me

"Yea mom, but when I can't keep living like this"

"I know and I know it's hell, but I'm trying sweetie"

"Does that mean you're divorcing dad?" I asked

"No, but that doesn't mean you can forget about not having a certain conversation tomorrow" she said referring to my cutting.

I nodded.

"Mom I'm ok"

"I'll go to Gram Gram's to get your clothes then you can sleep in my car"

"Thanks mom" I said

"Eli watch her please"

Eli nodded at my mom before she left.

I sat on my bed and let out a long sigh as she left.

"So why do I have to watch you?"

"Long story."

"Ok and sleeping in your dad's car"

"Again long story"

"Clare you need to open up to me I think it's about time you let me in."

I got up and walked past Eli and he grabbed my left arm causing me to hiss in pain he looked at me puzzled as tears started to fall.

"I didn't even grab you that hard"

"I know it's just that"

"Oh no.. did he hurt you"

"No Eli my dad didn't hurt me, but I'll be right back"

I went into the bathroom, shut the door, unwrapped my arm, and poured peroxide over it. It hurt so much I started to squeeze the sink and bite my lip to stop myself from swearing. The cut was deep and thick mainly thick from the mirror and about half an inch deep nothing deep enough for stitches or my mom would've said something. I poured on more peroxide just to make sure it was clean and it hurt worse so I turned the faucet on and let warm water(1) run over it which made it hurt a little.

"FUCK!" I yelled in pain not being able to hold back

Eli walked in and stood in the door way with a blank face as my arm was over the sink under the faucet. I didn't know what to say so I stared at my arm.

"Clare how long have you been doing that?"

"I just started again today"

"What do you mean again?"

"I started last month and stopped when I thought you would notice"

"But I didn't even see any marks on your arm when we had sex"

"That's because I used a razor and made sure not to go deep enough to leave a visible scar"

"Clare we're getting you out of here."

Eli left a note for my mom, grabbed my purse and my jacket, and we left.

"Eli where are we going and I don't have shoes on" I said as we left the house.

"Right go get some before someone comes back"

I threw on a pair of black flats and rand downstairs. Eli opened my door before he opened his. We both stayed quiet as Eli turned on the ignition. I could see tears coming from Eli's eyes as he drove away from my house.

"My house"

Eli cried and took my hand as he sped to his house.

"Clare promise not to hurt yourself"

"I can't Eli I'm sorry"

"Why can't you"

"Because I'll have to go back with my dad one way or another"

"No you won't I'll do something about it"

"Like what"

"I haven't thought of that, but you're not going back there. I can't let you"

"Ok" was all I could get out

The drive to Eli's house which normally takes five minutes only took two.

"Well here we go"

Eli exited Morty and helped me out, then we went inside.

"Mom, dad I'm home." Eli yelled "I bought Clare, I hope that's ok"

CeCe and Bullfrog came into the living room from the den

"Welcome Clare and why are you in pajamas?"

"I sorta drug Clare out of her house"

"So do your parents know you're here"

"I left them a note" Eli said

CeCe rolled her eyes.

"Do they know she's here"

"Sort of" Eli stated

"What do you mean sort of son?" Bullfrog asked

"I told them she's with me, but they don't know my last name or where I live"

My phone started ringing.

"It's my mom I gotta take this"

"Hello" I said into the phone

"Clare are you ok at Eli's"

"Yes I am actually"

"Ok your dad's not back yet so where does Eli live"

I gave my mom Eli's address.

"Can you spend the night there?"

"Um CeCe my mom wants to know if I can spend the night. I'm sorry it's such short notice."

"It's ok and you're more than welcome to."

"They said it's fine mom."

"Ok I'll drop off your things before your dad gets back."

"Thank you and I love you"

"I love you too now I don't have to worry about packing extra blankets in my car"

"You could've always given me a heated one so I wouldn't have become an ice sickle"

"Funny Clare"

"Bye mom"

I hung up.

"So she's letting you stay the night?" Eli asked

I nodded

"You don't have to seem so sad" CeCe said sarcastically and Eli held me

"It's just that I have to go home tomorrow" I stated

"Home isn't that good is it?" CeCe asked

"Mom her home sucks"

"How bad is it?" Bullfrog asked

I looked at my arm.

"It's ok Clare you can show them they'll help" Eli said

I nodded. I rolled up my left sleeve revealing the bandage.

"Clare did you?"

I nodded as I cried, Eli squeeze my waist a little letting me know it was ok.

"Clare why"

"Her dad would call her a piece of shit mom and a mistake" Eli cried

"It gets worse than that which is why I love it here"

"How worse"

"He sometimes tells me to go die"

"Clare we can't send you back there we'll talk to your mom and let you live here."

Shortly later my mom knocked on the door and Eli and I were sent to his room.

"Eli can we lay down I'm tired"

"Sure you did have a big day"

Eli laid down and I laid on his chest. Before I knew it I was asleep


	10. Choices

I woke up the next morning and felt something warm under my arm so I moved closer to it. I absorbed the warmth, once I was comfortable I pulled the blanket over me, I felt a hand rubbing along my spine and I opened my eyes to look around. My eyes scanned Eli's room and all memories of last night came back. I noticed Eli was in pajamas.

"Good morning, Blue Eyes"

"Good morning"

I tried to get out of bed, but Eli pulled me back.

"We have school" I stated

"I talked to my mom after you fell into a deep sleep both of our mom's agree that you should live here and are afraid your dad will go to school and take you as far as I know your dad doesn't know where you are and your mom has no intention of telling him."

"Ok in that case I'm happy to finally be rid of my father and I'm taking my iPod if my mom dropped it off" I said cheerfully

"She did it's on my night stand all your stuff is here I moved it in last night I listened to your iPod while I was moving it in here is something wrong?."

"Ok I'm going to soak in the tub is my iPod duct here?" I said excitedly since I didn't have to drown out fighting as I soaked

"Ok your bath stuff is in the corner and your iPod duct is next to it."

I took my shampoo, loufa, body wash, bubble bath, and iPod along with my iPod duct, and went into the bathroom needing to cleanse my sense of my father and to start over new.

I walked into the bathroom, shut the door behind me, placed bath products in the shower, put my iPod duct on the sink, hooked up my iPod, turned it on along with the water which I made scolding hot, stripped, took off the bandage that was on my arm, entered the bath tub as it continued to fill up, and added bubble bath.

I relaxed to Atreyu as I let my body soak, by the time the tub filled up my skin was crimson red from the water and the bubbles from the bubble bath were all over covering me like a blanket. I'm thankful Eli has his own bathroom. I picked up my arm and rubbed my thumb along the huge slit that went across my wrist and all of a sudden the door opened and I put both of my arms in the water as Eli came in.

"How are you?" Eli said kneeling next to the tub

"I'm ok"

"Good I love you and I don't want anything happening to you and it's hot as hell in here Clare"

"What can I say I like to take hot bubble baths" I giggled

Eli dipped his hand in the water and let it sit to get used to the temperature.

"It's hot as fuck Clare" Eli said as he removed his hand

"Eli it's not that hot"

Eli held his hand up and it was crimson red, much like the like the rest of my body and he looked at me in shock.

"What can I say it feels good"

"Is your body red?" Eli asked

"…"

"Clare" Eli growled

I took my arm out of the tub which was a nice pretty shade of crimson.

"Clare" Eli said sweetly as he took my hand in his

"It doesn't hurt my body went numb from the pain of being emerged in scolding hot water."

"Clare what did your dad put you through?"

"…"

"I love you Clare"

"I love you too Eli"

I could see Eli's eyes tearing up as he rubbed my palm along the side of his face. I took my other hand out of the water and rubbed the back of his head. Eli soon let go of my hand and stood up. I looked away thinking Eli was going to leave.

"Come on Clare sitting in a scolding hot tub can't be good for your body." Eli said holding up a towel for me

I unstopped the plug letting the water out, got out of the tub and stood in front of Eli revealing my soaked, naked, crimson red body.

"Clare." Eli said sweetly as he wrapped the towel around me.

"It's my way of dealing with everything. I've been soaking in scolding hot water for a while"

Eli hugged me and I hugged him back and we both cried. When we pulled away Eli wiped his eyes with his palms and sniffed a little.

"We have to emerge your body into cold water to get you back to your normal color."

"No thank you I'm opting out for a normal shower"

"Then I'm joining."

"So be it."

Eli went out of the bathroom probably to get clothes. Moments later Eli came back with a towel for himself and clothes for both of us.

"I don't know what you want to wear so since we're not doing anything today I bought you pajamas" Eli said as he set the water

I looked over to my pajamas and they were the ones I got from Victoria's Secret I smirked when I seen them.

"What's that smirk for?"

"They're the pajamas I picked out from Victoria's Secret"

"They're really smooth like silk or something I can't help it if I like the texture"

"I know that's why I bought them plus I like the stars and clouds"

Eli stripped as I let go of my towel to reveal my still crimson red body. I stepped in the shower and under the water before Eli did. I smiled at him when he entered.

"Come here" he said pulling me gently towards him I smirked.

Eli kissed me passionately as the water rained over us. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I parted my lips, he darted his tongue in my mouth, and our tongues danced for a little. I moaned into the kiss.

"Clare wrap your legs around my waist."

I did as asked and Eli gently leaned me against the wall as he entered inside me.

_Knock knock knock_

"Hello" Eli said almost breathlessly as he still thrusted

I bit his neck trying not to moan

"Are you both in there?"

"Yea dad why?"

"No reason just continue as you were doing."

Eli rolled his eyes.

"Fuck Clare" He whispered

"Eli" I moaned quietly

"Oh my god Clare"

"Eli" I moaned slightly louder

Each time I moaned Eli's thrusts became faster and harder.

"Clare" Eli moaned slightly loud

"Eli…shit"

"God Clare"

"Eli I'm getting close"

"Clare"

Eli began to move me down a little and he was able to go deeper inside me, hitting that certain spot and I felt like I was going to explode.

"Eli!" I yelled unable to hold back

"Clare!" Eli yelled in return as I felt his muscles contracting

His thrusts started to slow down, he gently lowered me as he slipped out causing me to moan slightly from the loss. I leaned against Eli's shoulder as he held my waist for support.

"That was-"

"Awesome, amazing, the best sex ever, or d all of the above" Eli said with a hint of sarcasticness

"D all of the above" I answered

"Shit" Eli stated

"What?"

"I didn't use a condom we'll have to get you the morning after pill"

"Well we better shower fast"

After Eli and I showered, we got dressed and went to the drug store.

"Ok it should be in the family planning isle." I said

"Clare"

I turned around to see who it was

"Hi mom"

"What are you two doing here?"

"We're just grabbing some-" I looked to Eli

"Cough drops"

"Cough drops?"

"We don't have any and I'd like to keep extra just incase someone gets sick since Clare likes to sleep in the snow"

My mom looked at me

"I've only did that a few times and I've woken up"

"Well are you two doing anything?"

"What's going on?"

"No Clare, but we should talk all three of us did you eat yet?"

"No we didn't actually"

"Ok we'll go to lunch my treat"

"Mom I need bandages for my arm I had to change it and I didn't see any at Eli's"

"Well I'll buy them now lets go"

I looked up at Eli who was already in line at the register.

"Later we'll come back" he whispered in my ear I nodded.

Eli and I followed my mom to the Dot and we sat down for for lunch and placed our orders.

"Your father was pissed off this morning when I told him you weren't coming back just like we thought would happen he tried to take you out of school today."

"Why he doesn't care about me at all"

"I don't know why, but for whatever reason he wanted you home there and then he got so mad that you weren't there he threw a glass at the wall and stormed off swearing he'd find you"

"Does he know where I live?"

"No he doesn't even know Clare is with you Eli. I told him she ran away with the circus"

Eli and I started laughing really hard.

"He didn't believe me until he came home and you weren't in school he said he ran into your friend Adam and he said that he hasn't seen you since yesterday some said they haven't seen you at all"

"Well at least no one lied."

"Did your father try calling you Clare"

"Actually mom I haven't checked my cell phone."

"He's tried calling I shut it off last night while Clare was sleeping."

"Oh" I said

We continued to talk and we ate when our food came my mom's taking a liking to Eli. After we finished eating and talking Eli and I decided to head home since I was getting tired and wanted to go back to sleep. Eli and I said good bye to my mom and we both got into Morty.

"Eli do you mind if I sleep like this?" I asked as my head rested on his shoulder

"Sure"

I fell asleep on Eli's shoulder as we drove home.

"Kids time for dinner" CeCe called

"Dinner all ready?" I asked

"Damn it's 5pm the drug store is closed we'll have to go tomorrow"

We ate as a family.

"Adam came looking for you Eli, but I told him you were busy after I found you."

I blushed and Eli smirked looking at his food.

"So Bullfrog was on the phone with me and we heard you two moan at the top of your lungs, so Clare how's my little boy in bed or should I say the shower?"

I blushed like twenty shades of red

"Mom our sex life isn't something we talk about"

"Well if it was that good I was thinking you could give your dad some pointers"

"I don't need any pointers from my sixteen year old son"

"Well if he can't make Clare moan like that he must be doing something right."

"Seriously mom we are not talking about our sex lives"

"Well then next time you two go at it maybe we can sit in and watch and learn from you two"

I giggled at the thought as disturbing as it was part of me still couldn't help but laugh

"Mom mine and Clare's sex life is not to be discussed or viewed I will take Clare to a hotel if I have to and I guess dad will have to learn from porn"

"Hunny you know your father doesn't like learning from those things, how did you learn?"

"So I talked to my mom" I said trying to change the subject

"Really sweetie what did she say"

"Well she said my dad went to school looking for me she told him I ran away with the circus"

Bullfrog and CeCe started laughing at that.

"What did he do?"

"I think he's looking for me actually."

"Yea her cell phone was ringing off the hook last night so I shut it off"

We talked about my dad and things here for a little then cleaned up.

"Ok well Clare still has to unpack so we're going to our room"

"Ok kids" Bullfrog said "CeCe I always thought I was good in bed" I heard Bullfrog say as Eli and I went up stairs we both laughed

We got in the room and I sat on the floor in front of one of my boxes.

"So dinner was interesting" I giggled

"Yea looks like we might be having sex else where"

"Speaking of that we still have to get the morning after pill tomorrow"

"We will"

"So where do I put my books?" I asked as I looked over my box

"Here hand me some I'll put them in the night stand on your side of the bed."

I handed Eli a small stack of my books.

"Vampire Dairies, Fortnight, Twilight? Clare what's with all these vampire books?"

"I like them and here" I handed Eli some more books

"Marked, Evermore, Boys Bite. Clare seriously do you have enough vampire fiction?"

"No Eli you can never have enough I even have vampire DVDs"

I finished getting all the books out of my box.

"Guess I'll have to be your sexy vampire" Eli said

I turned around and Eli had in vampire teeth he had.

"I'm going to suck your blood"

Eli knelt next to me, brushed my hair off my neck, gently tilted my head to the side, and bit my neck causing me to moan.

"Eli lock the door"

"Already did I don't want my parents to watch either"

We moved to our bed stripping our clothes on the way. I laid on the bed and Eli crawled towards me. He felt all up and down my body.

"Eli stop with the fore play"

"Wow Clare you must really want me"

"Shut up"

I grabbed Eli's head and crushed my lips over his and he entered inside of me. I bit his neck to stop the moans.

"Clare don't hold back my doors locked and I like it when you scream my name."

"Go as rough as you possibly can"

Eli raised an eyebrow at me.

"You heard me" I said breathlessly

Eli started thrusting really hard.

"Eli" I moaned loudly

"Oh my God Care" Eli moaned

"Eli rougher" I moaned

Eli leaned down on his forearms and went rougher as he bit my neck

"E-Eli aahh"

"Clare"

I pushed Eli over so I was on top and I started riding him as hard as I could.

"Fuck Clare!" Eli yelled

"Eli" I yelled back

Eli's hands made their way to my lower back and he started to sit up. Before I knew it we were sitting still inside me Eli started to gently chew on my nipples.

"Eli I'm close" I moaned

Eli moaned in his throat and started to gently chew on my neglected nipple

"ELI!" I screamed as I road out my orgasm

I don't know how Eli did it, but I'm now on my back and he was still inside me thrusting roughly.

"Clare" Eli moaned as he leaned on his forearms

I bit his neck and scratched his back

"Eli" I moaned

"Holy fuck Clare" Eli yelled as his muscles tightened and he slowed down.

Eli pulled out really slowly causing me to moan a little loud from the loss.

Both of us were sweaty and tired. I moved the blankets over Eli and I to cover us, covered his chest, and laid my head on him.

"Eli"

"Yea"

"What happens if we're too late or the pill doesn't work"

"We'll figure it out I promise"

"Ok I hope so"

"Me too, but don't worry we'll get the pill and if it doesn't work I'll always be here. We'll be ok why are you thinking of actually taking the test?"

"Well not really, but I was thinking what if the pill didn't work and my dad found me?"

"Clare, if the pill doesn't work and you end up pregnant I'm never leaving your side I'll do everything to protect you and that baby"

Eli kissed my temple and I moved to kiss him.

"Do you want to start a family?"

"I don't know I just can't help but think I might be pregnant. What about you?"

"I thought about it too, I mean a little one would be great and my parents would help out and all if you wanted to keep it and I'd try to be the best dad I could, but it's your choice"

"I'll think about it tomorrow. I know I have to make my mind up early tomorrow morning."

"Ok it's your choice I'm by your side no matter what."

"Thank you Eli. I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Please Review let me know what you think, I don't know what you don't tell me. **


	11. OMG Saturday

I woke up on Eli's chest it must still be early morning because he's still sleeping. I managed to crawl out of bed with out waking him. I collected some clothes and my iPod along with the dock. I went in the bathroom and turned on the tub letting it fill with warm water not hot. I added some bubble bath, stripped, turned on my iPod, and entered in the tub. I shut the water off when it filled up, then the song "This Life" by Magna-Fi came on.

I'm listening to the lyrics and thinking about everything. I want everything to disappear for my dad not to even exist, I wish I never started cutting myself, I wish I was never verbally abused. I curled my knees to my chest and cried. I cried for everything. If I'm pregnant I know Eli will be a great dad, but my life is fucked up and I have the cuts on my wrist and arm to prove it. I don't want to be a bad mother to my child. Listening to the first chorus only made it a little worse and I sobbed.

Someone walked in and I could tell it was Eli so I kept my head in my knees sobbing.

"Clare, baby what's wrong?"

"That's the first time you've called me baby and I'm-" I looked to Eli "I'm broken Eli"

"It's ok Clare we'll fix you I love you remember"

"But how would I be able to take care of this baby if we choose to keep it"

Eli held me close to him.

"Come on let's get you dried off and we'll talk about this while we cuddle."

I got out of the tub, Eli put a towel around me, shut off my iPod, and walked out of the bathroom letting me get dressed on my own. I put on some pajamas again and re-bandaged my arm up, then went in with Eli.

He was already on the bed waiting for me. I crawled in bed and put my head on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Just think Clare you might have a baby in there or babies" Eli said as he rubbed my belly through my shirt.

"Babies? Eli if we find out that I'm definitely pregnant with twins I'm killing you"

"Well it's now or never to decide if this is what we want. Don't worry you'll make a great mom by the way."

"Eli as long as you're by my side I think everything will be ok"

"Ok so we're opting out on the morning after pill?"

"And we're letting nature take its course."

Eli kissed my temple.

"I love you Clare and I can't wait"

"I love you too, but what will your parents say or think?"

"Who cares it was our decision to make"

"Kids breakfast" CeCe yelled

"Eli do you think they heard us last night?" I asked

"I don't know"

Eli and I walked up stairs in our pajamas hand in hand. When we got to the table it was already made and set.

"Good morning kids"

"Morning CeCe"

"Morning mom"

Eli and I took our seats at the table as CeCe served breakfast.

"So I could hear you kids last night and I was wondering if you take any medications Eli"

I giggled a little not being able to hold back.

"No mom why would you even ask"

"Well because your father wasn't even able to last seven times in one night"

"Mom I'm not taking any medications you can check the medicine cabinet yourself the only thing in there are bottles of Tylenol and Clare's Mydol."

"Gee Eli thanks" I whispered

"So kids I hope you weren't planning on going out today"

"Gee even if we didn't make the choice it would've been made for us" Eli mumbled

"What choice?"

I looked angrily towards Eli for even thinking that let alone saying it.

"Well mom yesterday in the shower I didn't use a condom and we were going to get the morning after pill, but Mrs. Edwards stopped us"

"So you haven't gotten it?"

"No and it's kinda too late not since Clare would have to take in within twenty minutes for it to work or it would be too late"

"So instead of waiting you had sex seven times last night hopefully you used condoms?"

"Well we thought we'd just go out and get the morning after pill this morning so I didn't bother with condoms and mom I couldn't help"

"Sex does feel better without protection" I mumbled Eli chuckled

"You're both grounded and I hope you don't have twins"

"Huh?" I said

Eli looked confused

CeCe sat down in front of her plate.

"Eli you were supposed to be a something. When I first found out I was pregnant your father and I were very happy well on my third month your father and I had a few friends over and things go out of hand and someone hit my stomach. Before I could do anything there was blood everywhere I immediately went to the hospital and the doctor told me I had miscarried and that that I must've been carrying more than one baby because you miraculously survived."

"So had you and dad not had friends over that night I would have been a twin or whatever"

"Yea"

"Well aren't multiple births known to skip a generation?"

"Your father has a twin he died when you were little so we don't talk about that much and your grandmother on your fathers side was also a twin only her twin died at the age of 65 from a heart attack"

"Eli we're screwed" I mumbled

"So Clare what about you do multiple births run in your family?" CeCe asked

"God I hope not" I stated

"Well I'll go to the drug store and buy what five pregnancy tests for you to take next month."

"Mom we don't need five"

'Right I'll make that ten"

"CeCe I think three will be enough"

"I just buy how many they have or so much worth we want to be one hundred percent sure and your mother should be here soon Clare we'll tell her when she comes."

"We're dead" I mumbled

"Well eat up Clare"

_Knock knock knock_

"That'll be your mom" CeCe stated as she went to get the door.

Eli grabbed my hand and squeezed gently to let me know it's going to be ok.

"Hi mom" I said once she entered in the dining room

"Hi Mrs. Edwards" Eli said

"So Clare your father's in town and I've just had emancipation papers drawn up all CeCe has to do is sign them and then you're her responsibility"

"Speaking of responsibility we need to know if multiple births occur in your family" CeCe stated

"Why would you need that information?" my mom asked

Eli and I looked down and I continued to eat at as slightly fast paste.

"Don't eat too fast you two you aren't getting away this easily"

I continued to look at my plate and glanced at Eli and he rolled his eyes.

"What's going on"

"Well these two _lovely children_ decided since you caught them in the drug store that they'd get the morning after pill this morning, but instead of not using a condom, they decided to have sex what was it seven times last night if I can remember, unprotected now it's too late for them to get the morning after pill"

"Clare I'm ashamed of you" my mom stated

"The sex was awesome beyond belief" I whispered almost inaudible Eli chuckled

"Don't worry they're both grounded no sex for two months"

"Mom that's no fair" Eli groaned

"Ugh" I groaned

"If Clare's pregnant two months without sex will be the least of your worries" CeCe stated

"Clare I can't believe what's gotten into you and yes multiple births run in our family" my mom stated

"What have we gotten ourselves into" I mumbled

"No one knows until we find out if you're pregnant" Eli whispered

"That's just great because multiple births run in our family too" CeCe stated

"So now there's like what a fifty percent Clare can have twins" my mom said

"Or something. I don't really know how many kids I was carrying when I had Eli. I miscarried all, but him when I was three months."

"Clare I'm astonished that you would gallivant around like this"

"Gee mom you're not the one that might be pregnant let alone with more than one baby"

"Well you should've told me you needed the morning after pill yesterday rather than cough drops"

Eli smirked and I giggled

"Cough drops why would we need cough drops?" CeCe asked

"They told me that it was for just incase purposes basically" my mom stated

"Well Clare does like to sleep in the snow"

"It was only twice Eli and I can't do that anymore"

"Well lets just hope you aren't pregnant"

"Can we be excused?" I asked as I finished off my eggs

"Sure, no sex remember we can hear" CeCe said

"Mom does that work for you too?"

"No Elijah it does not, but based on Clare's moans I still think you should teach your father a thing or two"

Eli rolled his eyes and followed me up to our room.

"Two months no sex" Eli said as he shut the door

I crawled into bed and laid under the covers and Eli joined.

"Eli what if I'm pregnant with twins or something and what if I'm not pregnant because I'm starting to worry" I said sweetly

"I wouldn't mind, but we'd have to wait and see plus we'd still have to go to school, if you're not pregnant we can always try again in a few years if you want."

"Even if it means I would be carrying six babies and I agree if I'm not we'll wait"

"I don't think that would happen, but yes even if you were carrying six babies I would still be happy. I did always imagine having a large family." Eli chuckled at the last part

I hit Eli's arm playfully and moved onto his chest.

"You ok Clare?"

"Worried if I'm pregnant or not and also about how many I'm possibly carrying after all we did have sex seven times last night."

"Clare it'll be ok and because I love you and being a family can only bring us closer"

"I hope so"

I fell asleep on Eli's chest. When I woke up Eli was asleep and I was covered with blankets. I shut my eyes and let myself fall back asleep.

"Clare time to wake up." Eli said sweetly

"Mmm"

"My mom needs to talk to us" Eli said

"I know no sex two month" I groaned wanting to go back to sleep

"It's about school on Monday"

"Ugh how do you know"

"She's been texting and yes we must go talk"

I lazily got out of bed and lazily walked to the door.

"If you're that tired I can cuddle with you and you can go back to sleep when we're done talking"

I nodded as we walked to the dining room.

"Well kids I'm glad that you're both catching up on sleep from last night I hope you enjoyed it."

"Mom I thought you said this would be about school" Eli groaned

"It is, but first here are three packs of pregnancy tests two in each one for next month if Clare doesn't get her period by then which I doubt she will, but that's me."

Eli and I sat down and I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Clare you have officially been emancipated and are now separated from your family. Your mom called your principal and the only people that are allowed to take you home from school are Bullfrog, Eli, and I. If Eli gets sent home sick you're getting removed from class as a safety procedure. Your father is not allowed within fifteen feet of the school so by then you'll be in a car or something and you are not to be left alone just incase your dad tries something."

"In that case am I allowed to carry a bat in Morty for safety purposes?"

"Yes only use it when needed"

"So if let's say Clare's dad comes up and decides to try and take her out of Morty if we're getting out or something and I try to stop him and fail I can just pretend his head is a baseball and hit him?"

"Whatever it takes to keep Clare safe and if she's pregnant which after nine times of unprotected sex I think there's a good possibility that she is we need to keep the babies safe"

"Or baby" I stated

"For your luck I hope it's one as well"

"No offense to both of you, but I kinda want a big family"

CeCe and I shot death glares at Eli

"Don't your curse us like that boy" Bullfrog said

"Wow dad can talk and not be seen that's kinda creepy if you ask me"

"I'm right here" Bullfrog said as he stepped out of the kitchen

"So school on Monday and pregnancy tests in two weeks. I looked on my calendar and I'm due for my period next week and then Christmas"

"So we'll find out if you're pregnant before Christmas"

"Hope so." I stated

"Well if not we'll find out after" CeCe stated

"Well at least I know Eli really wants a family now."

"Yea my son's growing up too fast"

"Our son" Bullfrog stated

I started to fall asleep on Eli's shoulder as they argued.

"You two can go back to sleep since Clare's falling asleep"

I got up and started to walk.

"Come here" Eli stated

"Huh?"

"I'm going to carry you since apparently you were falling asleep on me"

Eli carried me to our room and we fell asleep together. We all ate dinner and then Eli and I went back to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think I don't know anything unless you tell me so please tell me also what to you think will happen Monday when they go to school? Changes are a foot...**


	12. Found Out

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off signaling it's time to get ready for school.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning Eli"

I got up out of bed and put my uniform on as Eli did the same. Everything was now ok for me to go to school. CeCe bought me pregnancy tests, I didn't get to see them, and I won't until it's time for me to take them.

After Eli and I were in our uniforms we went upstairs for breakfast and then left for school.

I didn't say too much when we got in Morty I stayed quiet and looked down because I was nervous and afraid.

"What's wrong Clare?" Eli said breaking the silence

I didn't move and Eli grabbed my hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"Clare it's going to be ok plus I have a baseball back in the back"

I giggled and looked in the back. Sure enough there was a baseball bat.

"I love you Clare and I'm going to take care of you no matter what, I'm not letting anything bad happen to you ever again."

"Eli you never let anything bad happen to me in the first place, everything that happened was my doing I kept it from you and you couldn't do anything about it. I love you too."

Eli bought my hand up to his lips and kissed it as we pulled into the parking lot. It didn't take Eli to park Morty in his normal spot.

"Ready?" Eli asked as he shut off the ignition.

I nodded and we got out and walked inside. Adam was waiting for us when we entered the school.

"Clare, Eli what's been going on I went to your house Eli and your dad said you were busy, so I went to your house Clare and no one was there. You were both M.I.A all weekend."

"Sorry Adam, I moved in with Eli" I stated

"Congrats, but you two seem off"

I looked over to Eli

"Let's just say my parents are into cruel and unusual punishment that's going to last two months"

"And it's not funny Adam." I said as Eli and I entered in our combos

"So both of you are punished for two months?"

"Basically" I stated

"Cruel and unusual punishment is wrong" Eli mumbled

"So what about cruel and unusual punishment?"

I looked back to see Nick dressed in the Degrassi uniform and turned around

"Oh nothing just that Eli's parents are into it"

"Really?"

"Yea we're both under cruel and unusual punishment for two months"

Eli shut his locker, turned to me, and leaned on it. I shut my locker and kissed Eli chastely when no one was looking and we started walking.

"So Nick when did you start and what classes do you have?" Eli asked

"Friday after Clare went missing her dad said she ran away to join the circus so I thought something was up and Lila enrolled me here and here's my schedule"

Nick handed me his schedule.

"You have some classes with me, you also have first and lunch with Clare, Adam, and I" Eli stated

"So Clare what's up with the circus"

"My mom used it as a way to keep my dad from me when I'm living with Eli"

"So Adam got any plans later?" Eli asked

"No, but aren't you under cruel and unusual punishment for two months?"

"Yea, but that doesn't mean Clare and I aren't allowed out or have friends over"

"Then what's your punishment?" Nick asked

"Don't ask" I said

"I'm asking" Nick stated as we walked into the class room.

"Eli we might as well tell them" I whispered in his ear

"You guys seriously don't want to know" Eli stated

"Yea we do" Nick said as he sat in front of Adam

"Actually I don't" Adam stated

"Well I'm not going to stop bugging until I find out" Nick said

"Eli and I aren't allowed to have sex now will you please shut up Nick" I whispered in a slightly raised voice

"You had to know didn't you?" Adam said

Just then a substitute entered in the room.

"Class today is a free period have fun I'm passing around a sign in sheet make sure you sign" she said

"So wait Clare you're not a virgin" Nick asked

"Far from it" Eli chuckled I playfully hit his shoulder causing him to turn around "Well it's true"

"Yea, but he doesn't need to know that"

Eli shrugged, leaned over the desk, and kissed me chastely.

"I need to speak with Clare Edwards" a voice said from the back of the class

The sub nodded.

"Eli has to go with me I'm not allowed to leave the class room by myself" I said

"He can go to" the sub replied

Eli and I got up walked to the door. K.C stood at the door way and Eli rolled his eyes.

"What now" he mumbled.

Eli took my hand as we got to the door way. K.C stepped in the hallway and we followed.

"Clare I've been thinking how long were we dating?"

"Why do you want to know KC?"

"We've dated for six months right?" KC asked

"Why does any of this matter now?" Eli asked

"It does ok. So Clare we've dated for about six months right?"

I nodded slowly "What are you getting at?" I asked

"How long have you and Eli been dating?"

"Four months now" I said

"Right and all we ever did was make out every time I tried to touch you, you'd push my hands way, but you've been with Eli for four months and you've already had sex." KC said "While I'm still a virgin" KC whispered in my ear

"KC that isn't my problem" I stated

"I planned on losing it to you and you lost yours to someone else after dating for only four months."

Eli chuckled and looked at me. I looked up to KC

"Look that's got nothing to do with me you could always find someone else"

"Is that a hickie?" KC asked

I looked to Eli who was smirking and looking at my neck.

"Eli put my hand on it" I demanded

Eli moved my fingers to my neck and I felt the visible hickie which was probably purple.

"Eli when did you do this remember we're punished" I said shocked

"Last night while you were sleeping I couldn't help it you were so cute especially when you called out my name"

"Eli!" I said in a raised voice "We're under cruel and unusual punishment what if your parents notice we might get another month added." I stated

"Wait what do his parents have to do with this"

"I live with Eli"

"So not only did you sleep with him you live in the same house and share the same room"

I blushed.

"It's not that big of a deal KC. Clare _is_ my girlfriend."

KC grabbed my wrist.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt her." KC said to Eli and drug me off a few feet away from him. "Clare do you love him?"

"Yes KC with all my heart." I said with a smile

"Does he know?"

"Yes and he loves me just the same"

"I won't interfere anymore, but do you think we can be friends when I get over you?"

"I don't know KC you did try to _rape_ me"

"I'm sorry for that Clare, really sorry I just wanted to take your virginity before he did, but that doesn't matter anymore" KC said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"It's ok KC"

KC leaned down and hugged me as he cried into my shoulder. I didn't know what to do I was so shocked. I lifted my right arm after a minute and rubbed his back.

"KC it's ok, but you need to let me go"

"Ok"

KC let me go with tears still in his eyes. I looked over to Eli and he had a puzzled look on his face.

"I gotta go to Eli and explain everything."

"Clare remember what I said" KC yelled as I walked away

"What was that about?" Eli asked

"KC wanted to say goodbye he was crying, I guess needed a hug so he hugged me, he wants to be friends when he gets over me, and he apologized for trying to take you from me he was just jealous."

"Oh"

"I love you Eli"

"I love you too Clare" Eli wrapped his arm around my neck and kissed my temple, then removed his arm before someone noticed.

"I hate the no PDA rule."

"Me too we should over stuff the suggestion box with post-it's that state 'Bring back PDA' or something"

"We should" I stated

Eli and I got to our seats just as the bell rang.

"Don't worry guys I signed your names on the paper"

"Thanks Adam" I said

"Yea thanks man"

Adam and I walked to class together which went by fast before we knew it, it was time to eat lunch.

"Hey Adam are you coming to hang out with Eli and I?" I asked as we made our way to our lockers

"I guess"

Eli was waiting for us by the lockers when we got there.

"Hey Eli, Adam's hanging out with us later"

"Ok, but what will we do"

"I don't know hang out at the arcade or something" I suggested

"Clare Edwards, wants to go to the arcade?"

"Well you two like arcades right?" I asked as I opened my locker

"Yea" Eli responded"

"We could play games and you could teach me how to play some"

"Sounds fun."

We all went out to eat lunch Nick included we all talked the whole time about up coming plans for Christmas. The rest of the day went by so fast and the last bell rang.

"Ready Adam?" Eli asked as we shut our lockers

"Yea"

"We'll go back to home since I have some of your clothes there" Eli stated

"How come I haven't seen them?" I asked

"Because they're in a box from when Adam used to stay the night"

"Oh"

"Nick we'll meet you at the mall" Eli said as we left.

We all sat in Morty I was in the middle of course and we left the parking lot. I kept my eyes on the road.

"Oh no" Eli said

"What's wrong?" I asked

"We're being followed"

"By who"

"Your dad"

I looked out the rearview mirror and sure enough my dad was following us.

"Change of plans we're stopping by Adam's if that's ok"

"It's fine no one's home my mom's at some sort of PTA meeting and my dad's at work"

"Ok"

I started to panic as Eli made his way to Adam's house.

"Clare can you reach my bat?" Eli asked

I turned around and reached for Eli's bat, but it was against the back door.

"It's back by the door" I stated

"Ok"

"Why do you have a baseball bat?"

"To play baseball in the middle of winter" I joked

"Protection from Clare's dad" Eli stated

Before we knew it we were at Adam's.

"Ok Adam get dressed we'll wait here with the doors locked." Eli stated

Adam walked out the door and my dad reached in and pulled me out.

"Dad let go"

Eli walked around and went to get the bat.

"No you piece of shit you're coming home."

"Fuck you dad I'm not taking your shit anymore you asshole"

My dad slapped me and Adam punched my dad dead center in the middle of his face breaking his nose.

"No one hits Clare without dealing with either me or Eli you bastard" Adam said looking at my dad

Eli walked over to my dad and punched him again right in the jaw causing him to fall over he was knocked out cold.

I felt my face starting to hurt and tears fell from my eyes.

"Shh I have you now" Eli said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll be right back don't let that asshole leave" Adam stated

I burried my face in Eli's chest. Eli backed away and lifted my chin.

"There's a bruise starting to form" he said

I watch Eli bend down and pick up some snow and make it into a snowball

"This will definitely hurt, but it'll help" Eli said as he put the snowball on my face. I hissed in pain.

"How's Clare?" Adam asked

"I'm ok" I said

Eli looked over to Adam.

"What's the Jack for and where did you get it?"

"My dad has a secret stash and watch"

I watched Adam walk towards my dad and poured half of the bottle down my dad's throat.

"Smart now he's drunk." Eli stated

"All part of my plan" Adam said

He put the cap back on the bottle, wiped off the bottle, put my dad's hands all over it, and put the bottle inside my dad's car before walking back inside.

"Eli I guess I should be lucky" I stated

"Why?"

"Because my dad just slapped me and I kept my balance for all we know he could've hit me harder causing me to fall then if I am pregnant I could've miscarried" I stated

Eli kissed my head and then my lips. He slowly parted my lips with his and slid his tongue inside my mouth. We were interrupted by police sirens and Adam walked out of the house in his uniform. Eli and I watched as the cops stopped in front of the house.

"Good afternoon kids what happened here?" The officer asked

"Well he came after Clare here drunk like a skunk and hit slapped her" Adam stated pointing at my dad and I when he had to.

The officer looked at me then at my dad who was out cold.

"What happened to him"

"We don't know sir he was like that when he came her." Adam said

The officer moved away from my dad as another officer woke him up.

"Who is he?"

"That's my dad sir" I said

"And he hit you?"

I nodded

"I'm emancipated, my dad didn't like that idea so followed us here, drug me out of the car which was when I noticed he was beaten up usually meaning he was drunk, forced me to go with him, and when I said no he hit me."

The cops took our statements and checked the bottle of Jack for finger prints they found a few, but not Adam's the said the most visible ones were my dad's meaning that the others probably came from the bar. Took our information and left.

Adam went back inside and changed then went home with us knowing we'd have to explain everything to CeCe and Bullfrog. The good news is my dad was under arrest not only for drinking and driving, but also for assaulting a minor.

After explaining everything to CeCe and Bullfrog they allowed Adam, Eli, and I to go to the mall. We were excited we were still able to go. It didn't take us long to get to the mall and Nick was already in the arcade when we got there.

"Hey guys" Nick yelled once he seen us

We all waved back.

"Clare what the hell happened to you?"

"My dad, don't worry he's been arrested."

"Ok"

"So let's go play games" Eli said with enthusiasm

"Ok" I said

I followed Eli to the coin machine and inserted the ten that Eli gave me. I took my tokens as Eli took his.

"What do you want to do now?" Eli asked

"How about racing?" I stated

"Sounds good"

"I'll race ya" I said and started to run

"Clare slow down you could get hurt."

I ran around all the machines and stopped running once I got to the racing game.

"Ok, I'll play with you, but you better not complain when I win"

"Only if you don't bitch when I kick your ass" I stated

"Wow Saint Clare has quite the foul mouth" Eli snickered

"Eh"

I inserted my tokens and Eli inserted his. It didn't take me long to chose my car and customize it.

"Ok Edwards prepare to lose" Eli said

"Or so you think" I stated

I watched for the light on the game to change green then I floored it.

"Ha I'm already in the lead" Eli stated

"That's ok I have a plan"

After the third lap I managed to catch up to Eli.

"I'm right behind you" I said

"Yea, but we're only two feet from the finish and you're still a few feet behind me" Eli stated

I pushed the button to kick in my NoS(1) and zoomed past Eli and past the finish line.

"You little devil, you cheated" Eli chuckled

"Did not I just know how to play better"

Eli chuckled and pulled me into a kiss and smiled into.

"I love you" Eli said into the kiss

"I love you too" I replied

We kissed again and then I pulled away and ran to the DDR machine.

"I am not playing DDR"

"But Eli" I wined

"But nothing Clare and I don't think you should be playing either just incase"

"Eli it's not going to hurt anything if I play a round of DDR so come play"

"It's not my style"

"Please" I begged

"Fine" Eli said admitting defeat

I smiled and picked out a song.

"Eli's playing DDR this I have to see"

"Shut up Adam" Eli demanded

The song started and Eli was actually playing rather than just standing there like I thought he would. I laughed as I watched him "dance" it was funny watching him he just stood there and pressed the arrows as I actually danced.

"Ok Clare I'm picking the next game"

We stayed at the arcade until five then went to eat at the cafeteria. Eli and I dropped Adam off at 6 and then we went home to settle in for the night.

* * *

**Please Review so I know what you think. **


	13. Pregnant or Not Pregnant

I woke up and looked over at the alarm clock. Christmas is in less than a week, I should've had my period by now. I rolled over onto my back and looked at my arm it was still healing and a scar was starting to form. I finished all my Christmas shopping and we've started to decorate things are really progressing. My dad's in jail for a year, then he's out on probation and not allowed within 20 feet of me thanks to my restraining order. It looks like it's going to be a happy Christmas after all.

"Morning beautiful Blue Eyes" Eli said

"Morning"

"Clare are you taking the test today?"

"Not sure, but thank you for letting me get the dates mixed up almost four weeks ago." I joked remembering that Eli didn't correct me

"It was funny until we got into school and you found out we were still in November not December, by the way today's December 20th and we've been grounded for a little over a month."

My jaw dropped when Eli told me the date.

"You forgot the date again didn't you?" Eli asked

I nodded quietly as Eli chuckled

"It's ok I actually forgot the date, I looked at my phone" Eli admitted as he kissed my head

"Thank you and thank God we're almost at the two month mark"

"I love you Clare"

"I love you too Eli" I said "Even though you are an ass at times" I mumbled

"Just figure we'll be able to have sex soon."

Eli kissed my temple and chuckled. I laid on Eli for a few minutes before kissing him and getting out of bed. I got dressed and went downstairs without Eli for a change.

"CeCe can I talk to you?" I asked

"Sure Clare what's wrong and when are you taking the pregnancy tests? I'm excited to find out."

I looked around for Bullfrog, but he must still be sleeping.

"I'm late for my period by a few days"

"Ok well I'll give you the tests after we eat breakfast then"

"I want to know if there's a way that we can get Eli to leave just in case so I can tell him as a Christmas present if I'm pregnant"

"Sure sweetie I'll send him to the store"

"Thank you and can you wait with me when I take them?"

"Sure that won't be a problem"

"Thank you CeCe"

I went to the table and sat down. Eli kissed me on my head moments later as he walked to his seat. CeCe came in and started to serve us breakfast we were having waffles and sausage.

"Breakfast is really good CeCe"

"Yea mom where'd you learn to cook" Eli said

"The cooking channel. I started to watch it a few weeks ago."

'What's for dinner then"

"Tonight we're having lasagna"

We finished eating breakfast not long after that.

"Eli can you run to the store for some stockings, gingerbread cookies, and see if Adam can help you with a Christmas tree some time today, also I'll make a list of what we need"

"Ok mom, but can I do it later like after lunch"

"No silly it needs to be done now"

"Fine, but I'll be gone for a little while then, I'm going to finish Christmas shopping"

"Ok take your time" CeCe said

"Hey Eli while you're out can you get me some things?"

"Sure"

"Ok I'll write it down and give you money for them"

"Don't worry remember Clare, I want to support you even if that means using my allowance"

"Fine" I said not wanting to argue.

I got a pen and paper and made my list: _Strawberries, Chocolate Ice Cream, Strawberry Ice Cream, Ben & Jerry's Half Baked Ice Cream, Ben & Jerry's Double Fudge Brownie Ice Cream, Brownies, Chips, Whipped Cream, Sprinkles, Chocolate Chip Cookies, Hot Coco, Sprite, Pop Tarts, Chocolate Syrup, Peanuts, Chocolate, basically anything else chocolate you can find no chocolate condoms don't count Elijah :P, Juice, V8, candy, and salad. _

I folded up my list and handed it to him.

"I love you Clare and I'll be back soon."

"I love you too"

Eli and I kissed before he took off.

"Ok Clare I'll go get the tests"

"I'll be in the bedroom" I said as I followed her up the stairs.

I went into my room and pulled out my "Evermore" book just as CeCe came in.

"Here Clare"

"CeCe there's two boxes that's four tests do you know how long it'll take me to pee on four tests?"

"That's why I got a plastic cup silly"

"Seriously"

"What would you rather do: pee in a cup or try your best to pee on four sticks"

"I'll take the cup"

"I'll wait out here"

I took the tests and cup from CeCe. I hate peeing in cups. I filled the plastic cup half way, pulled up my pants and panties, opened the sticks, dipped all four in the cup, and opened the bathroom door.

"Ok CeCe" I said

I left the door open and CeCe entered the bathroom with me.

"Ok it takes three minutes for the results to show." CeCe stated

I sat on the tub and fiddled with my fingers.

"How long has it been" CeCe asked as she sat next to me

"A minute I think"

"Are you nervous?"

"And scared."

"It'll be ok Clare"

"What if I am pregnant and Eli and I end up having like six babies at once"

"I don't think that'll happen, but if it does we'll manage."

I walked over to look at the tests.

"Still nothing" I said as I walked back

"Sweetie it's only been two minutes."

"I'm kinda anxious though."

"So what did you have Eli get for you at the store"

"Tons of ice cream, tons of chocolate things I told him no chocolate condoms though, juice, pop tarts, salad, cookies, candy, V8, and Sprite"

"What's with all the ice cream and chocolate?"

"I don't know I just want ice cream sometimes."

"You might want to check the tests"

I walked over to the counter and looked at them all had two little pink lines.

"Did they show?" CeCe asked

I was too scared to move, but I nodded. CeCe got up and walked over to me.

"We're going to have little ones running around the house"

"Don't tell Eli remember" I stated

"I won't I promise, but no heavy lifting for you"

I nodded.

"Ok well I'm going to get some things done"

"Ok"

I started at the tests for a little and put the caps on them. I now have an other Christmas present for Eli. I put the tests in a small box and hid it in my nightstand behind my books. I went upstairs to see how CeCe was.

"Hey CeCe" I said

"What's wrong Clare?"

"I could go for some ice cream, but I have mixed."

"About what?"

"I don't know I do know I want to keep the baby or babies of course"

"Well then call a doctor and having mixed emotions like that is normal."

"Thank you"

"Here's the number to the doctor"

I dialed the number and set up an appointment.

"Friday January 14th at 4:30"

"Good that gives you enough time to go after school. So how about we head out for some ice cream to celebrate just us girls"

"Sounds good let me get my snow boots on."

I put on my boots and my jacket.

"Now off for some ice cream with load of sprinkles, syrup, and whipped cream and a root beer float."

"Clare you're starting to act pregnant" CeCe joked

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I said

We went out to CeCe's car and drove off to a small café.

"Ok lets go they have like the best ice cream here" CeCe said as she turned off the ignition.

"Ok"

I unbuckled my seatbelt and we went inside the little café.

"How about we sit here" CeCe asked as she gestured to a seat next to the window

"Sure"

I sat down across from her.

"So you do know Eli's going to be surprised"

"I know, but I can't help, but think what if I'm carrying more than two"

"We'll move"

"Seriously?"

"Well Bullfrog and I have been putting money away and if we need a bigger place to help out we'll get a bigger place Bullfrog and Eli will have to agree or they'll be shit out of luck."

"What will you be having today?" the waitress asked

"I'll take a bowel of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream mixed with chocolate ice cream, topped with caramel syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles, and a cherry." I stated

"I'll take a bowl of just strawberry ice cream please" CeCe stated

"Ok I'll be here shortly"

"Well Clare, you certainly are getting cravings early."

"Yea"

CeCe and I finished eating and went to do Christmas shopping.

"CeCe look at this imagine Eli wearing it" I said holding up a red and green stripped knitted sweater

"Or Bullfrog" CeCe said

We laughed and I put the sweater back down. We walked around to a few more stores CeCe helped me pick out things for Bullfrog and I bought stuff for Eli, after shopping we ate lunch and went home. I carried in the few bags that I had while CeCe and I were laughing about our day.

"Where were you two?" Eli said as he jumped off the couch once we walked in the door.

"It smells good in here and calm down Eli we went Christmas shopping and had lunch" I stated

"Don't you just love the smell of a fresh pine tree Clare" CeCe asked

"Yes I do" I replied

"Hi Clare and CeCe" Adam said as he came from the kitchen

"Hi Adam" CeCe and I stated

"Ok now Clare's back I told you there was nothing to worry about Eli" Adam said

"You were worried?" CeCe asked

"About Clare mom, she might be pregnant and she's my girlfriend so of course I'd worry about her" Eli said as he hugged me.

"Eli you're so sweet"

"Thank you Clare I missed you and I got everything on your list, but what's with all the ice cream and chocolate?"

"Nothing I just want ice cream and chocolate"

"Oh Clare I seen the shopping list and thank you for putting the image in my head of the chocolate condoms" Adam said

I looked to Eli as to say _I hope you didn't buy any_

"Don't worry I didn't buy any" Eli chuckled

"Thank you" I said

"Well since you're back I have to go" Adam stated

"Bye Adam"

"See ya man"

Adam left after that and I put my things in the bedroom while CeCe was getting decorations to decorate the tree which was a little over six foot.

I sang to Christmas songs with CeCe.

"Come on baby boy sing with us you know the words"

I giggled.

"Eli you know the words to 'Oh Holy Night'?" I asked

Eli nodded.

"I thought you were atheist?"

"Oh Eli is, but I'm not." CeCe stated

"We do this every year and every year it's the same my mom would try to get me to sing Christmas songs with her the only song I like is 'Grandma Got Ran Over By a Reindeer'."

"That's just so you to like a Christmas song where someone gets hurt" I giggled.

I looked over to Eli who had tons of ornaments hanging off of his fingers he smirked.

"Eli what's with the ornaments on your fingers"

"I don't know I started hanging as many ornaments off my fingers when I was little and put them on the tree then take them off my fingers and put them on the tree very much like I am now."

"When Eli did that I joined him, Bullfrog doesn't decorate the tree with us he likes decorating the house with Eli though you should watch them put the lights up."

I looked over to Eli, he rolled his eyes as he continued to decorate the tree, then I went over to the bin and put as many ornaments on my fingers as I could which wasn't many and then hung them up on the tree.

"Clare do you have any Christmas traditions besides the obvious" Eli asked

"Well my mom used to read 'The Night Before Christmas' on Christmas Eve"

"I used to do that with Eli until he changed the words."

I looked at Eli and he smirked back with a chuckle.

" Let me guess someone got hurt in it" I stated

"No, but Eli swore Santa was drunk"

I raised an eyebrow at Eli

"Hey the dude fell down a chimney plus I'm surprised he's not dead since he eats nothing but cookies and milk. You know a normal person would get extremely sick or go into a sugar coma."

"Eli he's Santa meaning he's immortal and he doesn't drink"

"For all you know Santa could be stalking us from the North Pole chugging down some Egg Nogg"

"Santa doesn't stalk Eli"

"Right he watches us while we're sleeping, knows when we're happy or sad. If that's not stalking what is it?"

"Fine if you wanna put it that way how do you know he's not watching us when we shower?"

"Ok I say we call the cops on him for invasion of privacy" Eli chuckled

I looked over to CeCe who was laughing and I shook my head.

"Watching you two talk debate about Santa is funny" CeCe stated

Eli walked over to me and hugged me.

"I love you Clare"

"I love you too"

"Is the tree decorated yet?" Bullfrog asked as he came down stairs

"Yup we just finished"

"Ok good ready son?" Bullfrog said as he held up some lights

"Yea dad"

I watched as Eli bundled up and went outside with Bullfrog as they went out to hang up lights and I looked around for CeCe.

"Here I made us some hot coco" CeCe said coming from the kitchen with two mugs

"When did you start making it?"

"When you and Eli were decorating the tree"

I mouthed an "Oh" and took the thermos of hot coco CeCe handed me.

"Lets go watch"

CeCe and I bundled up and went outside to watch.

"Dad the lights are going to be upside down"

"Son shut up and watch the master at work"

"Dad I don't want to listen to you bitch when we have to take them down."

I turned around once I got in front of the house and watched them argue on the roof as they hung the lights.

"Here Clare" CeCe said as she pointed to a lawn chair for me to sit in.

I sat down and watched as they hung the lights above the rain gutters.

"Dad don't staple the lights like that you'll fall"

"Son I know what I'm doing" Bullfrog said as he hung over the edge of the roof.

"Bullfrog listen to Eli" CeCe stated

"See dad, mom agrees with me"

"I'll be fine here son go hang some lights on the chimney"

"And what am I supposed to do with the cord throw it down the chimney so Santa can try to use it to break in?"

"Eli, Santa doesn't break into people's homes"

"Yes he does I don't think everyone gave Santa permission to enter."

"Eli it's not breaking and entering"

"I believe it qualifies my dear"

"Than why isn't he in jail"

"Because unlike his reindeer, police cars don't fly it's just a matter of time before they catch him."

"Son I'm done this strand of lights I'm going to turn them on so be careful"

"Sure dad"

Bullfrog turned on the lights.

"Dad they're blinking" Eli yelled

"Ok how about now"

"They're singing"

"Now?"

"They're singing and blinking"

"What about now"

"They're good"

I watched as Eli checked the strands of the lights for ones that didn't work.

"Dad I found one that doesn't work"

"Ok take change it"

"Dad turn the lights back on"

"I didn't shut them off what happened"

"They all went out"

"What the hell did you do son"

"Nothing you told me to change the light bulb, but the whole strand blew when I took it out"

CeCe and I were in tears laughing.

"Clare I'm going to make some pop corn"

"Ok"

"Dad I'm just going to put in a new light bulb anyway"

I watched Eli put on the light bulb as Bullfrog climbed up the ladder.

"Dad they went back on"

I saw Eli mumble something, but I couldn't hear what it was

"Son the lights aren't possessed"

"Yea that's why I took out a bulb and the rest of the lights go out and then go on"

"Son doesn't mean they're possessed"

"Then explain why the fuck they just started blinking"

I started laughing hysterically

"Dad what the fuck now they're singing"

"Ok son maybe they are possessed"

"Dad now they're back to normal why the hell did you buy possessed Christmas lights"

"I didn't know they were possessed"

CeCe came out with some popcorn

"What did I miss" she asked as she sat down

I took some popcorn

"Well apparently the lights are possessed"

"Or I got bored waiting for the popcorn"

"CeCe you didn't"

"It was funny though wasn't it"

I laughed.

"When are you going to tell them you did that"

"Later sometime."

We continued to eat popcorn and watch the guys hang the lights for an hour then CeCe and I decided to go in and start dinner.

"Boy watching them was funny"

"That's one of my traditions."

"Well I think it's mine now too"

"So do you think Eli will notice you're pregnant before you tell him?"

"Not really"

CeCe and I started to cook dinner together and when it was in the oven I set the table. Eli and Bullfrog came in right as I was setting the table.

Eli moved next to me and kissed my temple.

"I love you Clare"

"I love you too Eli"

"Hey son thanks for helping me"

"No problem dad, just next year try not to buy possessed lights"

CeCe and I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bullfrog asked

"Clare what aren't you telling me" Eli stated

"I don't have anything to tell"

"The lights aren't possessed" CeCe stated "I got bored waiting for the popcorn"

"Clare you knew?"

"Only when CeCe told me"

Eli rolled his eyes

"Ok dinner's done"

We all ate dinner, cleaned up after, Eli and I watched Christmas movies, and then we went to bed.

* * *

**Please review I don't know if you like it or not if you don't review.**


	14. Christmas Eve

"Happy Christmas Eve beautiful"

"Happy Christmas Eve Eli"

I kissed Eli, we got dressed, and went downstairs hand in hand.

"Happy Christmas Eve" CeCe said

"Happy Christmas Eve" Bullfrog said as he sat at the table

"Happy Christmas Eve" Eli and I responded back

Eli and I looked at each other and took a seat at the table next to each other and CeCe soon bought out two plates of pancakes and placed them in front of Eli and I, we looked at her.

"Bullfrog and I already ate"

We started to eat and CeCe did the dishes while Bullfrog read the paper. When we were done CeCe joined us and Bullfrog put his paper down. They watched I looked over to Eli and we glanced at CeCe and Bullfrog who looked at Eli.

"Mom, dad we didn't have sex you inflicted the cruel and unusual punishment upon us I swear." Eli blurted out as he held his hands up in defense I giggled a little

"Son that's not what this is about." Bullfrog said

"Ok kids instead of opening presents we're going to exchange presents early-"

"Dad can I have my present to Clare?" Eli asked

Bullfrog handed him a small box. Eli opened it revealing a diamond ring.

"Clare I love you so much and we've been through a lot together will you do me the honor of marrying me in the future, pregnant or not pregnant I don't want to spend my life without you."

"Yes Eli I will marry you in the future." I said I kissed Eli once he put the ring on my finger.

"My turn" Bullfrog said as Eli and I pulled away "Son I'm tired of listening to you groan about your punishment and this seems like the perfect time to lift it, but there's one thing stopping it."

"Clare go get Eli his present."

I ran up got the box full of positive pregnancy tests out of my nightstand and walked downstairs. I sat next to Eli and handed him the box, in return he raised an eyebrow to me.

"Open it" I stated happily with a smile on my face

CeCe and Bullfrog smiled brightly. Eli opened the box.

"All positive I'm guessing?"

"Yes they're all positive all four of them" I said

Eli's face lit up and he kissed me chastely. For some reason I didn't feel happy like I did when I first found out even though I was more nervous than happy, I feel sort of sad.

"What's wrong Clare?" CeCe asked before Eli could

"I don't know I just feel sort of sad now for some reason"

"Probably just mood swings" CeCe said I smiled faintly at her. "Oh your appointment got moved to 12 don't worry they'll give you a doctors note letting the school know why you skipped class so you won't get in trouble."

"Thank you I'm going to get some ice cream"

"You're welcome"

I started to pull out my seat and Eli stopped me.

"Relax Clare, you're pregnant I'll get it what do you want?" Eli said as he got up and went to the kitchen

"Chocolate chip cookie dough mixed with double fudge brownie with some caramel syrup, whipped cream, and sprinkles."

"Ok" Eli said as he got out the contents of my ice cream. "So mom, dad you both knew Clare was pregnant?"

"Yea well I was with Clare when she took the tests" CeCe stated

"And CeCe told me."

"Well Eli if you'd stay around more you would've noticed Clare was pregnant sooner. All she's been eating was a lot of ice cream, snacks, and she's been eating all her meals."

"I did gain some weight didn't I?"

CeCe nodded.

"I'm sorry, but the whole no sex thing was getting to me."

"Well Eli, I'm pregnant do you really think keeping the baby or babies will be a good idea since it seemed like you have had a lot of trouble going through a month with no sex?"

"Yes I really want the baby or babies how ever many we're having and I'll have to deal with the no sex, but since you're pregnant I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Ok so well keep it or them"

Eli walked over, put my bowel of ice cream in front of me with a spoon, and kissed my head.

"So I've already talked to Clare about this and like her neither one of you have any say in the matter. If she's carrying more then one we're getting a bigger house if you don't like it you're shit out of luck because I will move and bring Clare with me."

"Not without me mom" Eli stated

"Ok so Eli's in what about you Bullfrog" CeCe said

"I guess I have no say in the matter I'm in" Bullfrog said

"Ok so school what about next year?"

"Don't worry about that we'll work something out when the time comes"

"Ok" I said as I finished my ice cream. "I'm going to take a shower" I said

Eli took my bowel and put it in the sink before I even got out of my chair.

"Thank you Eli"

"It's not a problem you should relax now that we know you're pregnant"

"Eli I'm pregnant not handicapped" I joked

"Clare you seem happier" CeCe stated as I got up

"Guess it was just mood swings, but I thought it would be too early for them."

"Well you are almost two months pregnant"

"Eh"

I walked upstairs, got everything I needed, set up my iPod, stripped, ran the shower, and then got in.

"Need some company?" Eli asked

"Sure why not"

Eli joined me moments later.

"Eli stop staring it's not polite"

"Sorry I couldn't help it you're so damn beautiful and you look like you're carrying more than one baby" Eli stated

"Gee thanks call me fat why don't you"

"Clare I called you beautiful"

"Then you called me fat"

"I never said you were fat"

"Sure call it what you want and I'm only carrying one baby"

"That we know of"

"…"

"I'm sorry to piss you off"

"Eli I'm not pissed off!"

"No you're feisty now"

"Eli, I'm afraid that of carrying more than one baby and I don't know what to do or how we'll handle it"

"Clare, don't worry about it I'm here always."

Eli hugged me and I nodded in his chest.

"I love you Eli"

"I love you too Clare"

Eli raised my head and we kissed passionately and rough. Before I knew it Eli had me pinned against the shower wall.

"Eli" I moaned as I tugged on his hair

"Clare" Eli moaned lightly in return

Eli picked up my legs and wrapped them around him. I lowered myself down so Eli could enter.

"Are you sure you want to?"

I looked into Eli's lust filled eyes and nodded. I let out a small moan as he entered.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you and I'll pull out right away" Eli said breathlessly

"I will"

Eli started thrusting gently inside of me and I nipped at his neck causing him to moan in his throat. His thrusts though still gently were a little faster.

"Eli.. faster" I moaned

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and continued to nip at his neck in return Eli moaned in his throat.

"Eli.. faster" I moaned.

Eli started to thrust even faster and a little harder. I lowered myself more allowing Eli to go deeper inside of me.

"Clare I don't want to go too deep" Eli said in a whimper

"I'm fine if I feel….displeasure…we'll stop" I said in between moans

Eli nodded into my shoulder and kept thrusting as he picked up the pace a little.

"Eli" I moaned a little louder

"God Clare" Eli moaned

"Eli harder"

Eli obliged and his thrusts started to get harder. Shortly later Eli and I finished together, I moaned as he pulled out and held me against him so I could keep my balance.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea Eli. That amazingly awesome" I stated

"Kids lunch time" CeCe yelled

"No way" I mumbled

"It can't be that late we started at like 11"

"And CeCe makes sure lunch is ready by 12"

"That just means we've made love for an hour and you're sure that you're ok and not in any pain or anything"

"I'm sure Eli and I'm perfectly fine"

Eli kissed the top of my head and we finished our shower in cold water, then we went to eat.

"Hey kids how about we wear our Christmas hats when the parade comes down the street later" CeCe said as Eli and I sat at the table

"Mom please don't make me wear a red fuzzy hat" Eli groaned

"Well you need a Christmas hat"

"I have just the thing"

I got up and went to the bedroom and took out the black Santa hat that I bought for Eli, went downstairs with it hiding it behind my back, and without Eli noticing I placed it on his head.

"Clare you didn't" CeCe giggled as I sat next to Eli

Eli took the hat off and chuckled when he seen it.

"Thank you Clare I didn't think they made these"

Eli kissed me on my cheek and I ate my lunch.

When the parade came around I put on my red Santa hat and waited before going outside.

"Hey son come here for a minute"

Eli walked over to Bullfrog

"Yea dad"

"Thank you" Bullfrog said as he took Eli's hat

"Dad come on that's not funny"

"Why should you be the lucky one to wear a black Santa hat when I'm stuck wearing red?"

"Because Clare loves me enough to buy me a black Santa hat"

Bullfrog gave Eli his Santa hat back and we went outside when CeCe came down.

"Eli I can't believe you're actually going to watch the parade" CeCe said happily

"Only because Clare is and I don't want anything happening to her."

"Awe Eli you're so sweet taking care of Clare and how ever many babies she's carrying."

"Gee thank you CeCe"

"Well we all know you're most likely carrying more than one"

"It could just be water weight" I stated

"Ok so let's go outside" Eli said

We all left and sat on lawn chairs, well I sat on Eli's lap until I got uncomfortable, then I sat on my own chair as we watched the parade pass. Eli and I went to sleep right after dinner basically because we were both tired after making love for an hour and didn't take a nap.

* * *

**Ok so the next Chapter is going to be the Dr. Appt. Please review so I know what you think. **


	15. Doctor's Appointment

"Blue Eyes time to get ready for school" Eli sweetly cooed in my ear

I gently groaned, rolled over, and covered my head with the blanket. Eli chuckled.

"Clare we have to go to school and remember we have our doctor appointment and then lunch."

"Fine"

I woke up and got dressed.

"Eli my uniform shirt isn't as baggy" I stated as I tucked it in as best I can.

"What do you expect you're pregnant plus you've eaten tons of ice cream"

"Gee thanks"

Eli walked over to me as soon as I got out of the bathroom and hugged me.

"I love you Clare"

"I love you too Eli"

Eli and I went downstairs to get some breakfast and then went to school. Before I knew it 11:30 came around and Eli and I had to leave.

"Ms. Dawes Eli and I have to go somewhere" I stated

"Ah, yes it's 11:30 already Simpson filled me in. You two are dismissed" She stated.

Eli and I went to our lockers and threw our stuff inside.

"Ready?" I asked Eli as I shut my locker

"Ready" Eli stated as he shut his locker

We walked out of the school hand in hand. The ride to the doctors was longer than what it seemed probably because we were anxious and Eli would groan every time we hit a red light causing me to giggle. Eli shot me a glare.

"I think it's cute that you're impatient."

"Funny Clare"

After that it didn't take us long to arrive at the doctor office. Since Eli and I mailed in the paper work all we had to do was sign in.

"Clare it's been five minutes since we came in"

"Eli calm down we'll be called soon."

"Clare Edwards" a nurse called

Eli took my hand and we went back into the examination room to wait for our doctor.

"Hi I'm Dr. Singer" She said as she entered.

"I'm Clare and this is Eli" I said

Eli smirked faintly in anticipation. I shook her hand.

"How are we today?" she asked

"We're excited to find out everything" Eli stated as he took my hand.

"Well right now I'm just going to see how big Clare's uterus is"

"Ok and what would that tell us?"

"That'll tell us how big the baby is and how far along she is"

"What if she's carrying more than one"

"I don't think it'll matter unless she's carrying three or more."

Dr. Singer took out the measuring tape and felt around my belly Eli and I watched as she wrote down the measurements, then went to a book.

"When was your last period?"

"The twenty fourth of October." I stated

"Ok" she mumbled as a confused look was upon her face

"Is something wrong?" Eli asked

"I'll be right back" she said

I looked at Eli concerned.

"Did we do anything wrong or something?" I asked concerned

"No we didn't you didn't lift anything heavy or do anything you weren't supposed to" Eli stated and kissed my forehead.

Dr. Singer came back with a bottle of blue gel.

"I'm just going to do an ultra sound."

"Is something wrong?" Eli asked again

"Well on the plus side Clare is definitely pregnant, but her uterus is twelve inches which is equivalent to that of a woman who is four months pregnant. Clare can you lift your shirt please?"

I lifted my shirt and Dr. Bloom put a blanket over my legs.

"I might need you to unbutton your pants a little"

I looked over to Eli who looked shocked and I unbuttoned my pants to give her more room incase she needed it.

"Is her uterus that big?"

"It is"

Dr. Bloom put some warm gel on my belly, put the mouse on it, and we all turned to the screen to see what she would find.

"Ok well you're definitely two months pregnant our and your due date is September 20th. I said two months because you'll be two months in a few days."

"Ok"

"Well do you know what's wrong?"

"Clare's carrying more than one baby I'm trying to see how many"

"Well in a book I have it said twins aren't noticeable until three or four months of pregnancy"

"That's normally true, but sometimes we can find out sooner right now I've found three babies so far."

I looked over to Eli whom looked happy as hell.

"You're carrying quadruplets"

"What? A-are you sure?" I asked Eli laughed

"Yes look baby one, baby two, baby three, and baby four"

"So how much weight does Clare have to gain?"

"Well normally the average weight gain for a person carrying a single baby is thirty five pounds so with Clare we're looking at a total expectant weight gain of one hundred and forty pounds." Dr. Bloom said as she wiped off the gel

"Are you kidding me one hundred and forty pounds I'll be two hundred forty pound when I go into labor" I said shockingly

Eli chuckled "Clare it's for our babies plus you'll lose it."

"Ugh"

"Clare I need to check your weight"

I stood up, walked to the scale, took them off and stepped on.

"Ok you're at one hundred and thirty pounds."

"Oh great"

"Clare I know what you're thinking and you're not fat you're pregnant." Eli stated

I rolled my eyes and put my slipped my shoes on.

"Ok well both of you are finished here I've printed out some pictures of the babies and put numbers by each one. I need you to make an appointment for two weeks do you have any questions?"

"Yes since Clare is carrying multiple births does that mean all her emotions, morning sickness, pheromones will be heightened four times as much?" Eli asked

"In most cases with multiple births yes they are worse in some cases meaning Clare could act bipolar from sad to extremely angry in 0.2 seconds without warning."

I stuck my tongue out at Eli.

"Any more questions?"

"Can I get a note to get out of gym I tried to get out of it and they can't take me out without a doctors note"

"So you've been attending gym?" Dr. Singer asked in shock

"Yes, but we've mainly had free periods since I had to tell Coach Armstrong I'm pregnant he's been giving us track, free periods, or something that I could take part in."

"Ok we'll the receptionist will right up a note for you"

"Thank you"

"Anything else?"

I looked at Eli.

"No that's all thank you" I said

"You're welcome I'll see you in two weeks."

Eli and I gathered our things and left right after Dr. Singer and we made our appointment as well as got a late pass, and my doctor's note to get me out of gym with KC luckily he hasn't even said anything to me.

Eli and I had lunch at the Dot and then went back to school for our last two classes. I seen Adam right as soon as we got inside.

"Adam" I yelled to him he kept walking "Adam" I yelled trying to catch up to him.

When I finally caught up to him I gently pushed him against the lockers.

"Wow Clare what's your problem"

"Adam don't fuck with me I'm not in the mood. What did I miss in class"

Eli laughed

"Eli don't fuck with me either"

"Whoa Clare are you feeling ok"

I pulled both Adam and Eli into the ladies room and everyone cleared out.

"Clare what's going on?" Adam asked

"I'm going to get your books" Eli stated and left.

"Eli and I are up shit's creek without a paddle"

"Clare it can't be that bad"

"Remember when you found out I might be pregnant and we haven't talked about it since?" I said

"Yea let me guess you're pregnant"

"Really really pregnant" I said

"How far along are you?"

"Two months" I stated

"That's not that bad"

I pushed my hands against the top and bottom of my belly to flatten out my shirt and make my belly more visible, and turned sideways. Adam's jaw dropped.

"I'm carrying quadruplets, four babies Adam four. Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

"Damn" Adam sighed "And you're secret's safe with me."

Eli entered.

"Guys the bell's about to ring and I dropped off our notes to the office Clare"

Eli held my hand as we went to gym luckily for us Adam also had gym with me. Adam and I entered the gym together as Eli dropped me off.

"Here Coach I have a doctor note" I said

"Ok have a seat on the bleachers."

I took as seat on the bleachers and Adam joined shortly later and gave me the homework. Shortly later everyone gathered and class began.

"Ok everyone gather up over here" Coach said not far from the bleachers.

I didn't move because I knew I'd just stand and watch or something.

"Clare you'll be my assistant since you have a doctor's note starting Monday"

I nodded

"Ok Dodge ball time" Coach said

I stayed seated while everyone else played and I glanced at Adam a little as he tried his best not to get hit. KC was the first one out.

"So Clare what makes you so special to get out of gym with a doctor's note"

"None of your business KC" I said dryly

"So how was your break?"

"Good"

KC kept looking at me.

"What are you reading?"

I moved my book so KC can see the cover.

"You're engaged to Eli now?"

"Yea it was a Christmas Eve present."

"Christmas Eve present and we've dated for ?"

"Well CeCe and Bullfrog Eli's parents believe that everyone should exchange presents on Christmas Eve and the rest should be opened Christmas morning and apparently they like waking you up at 6am on Christmas morning. Eli and I were in a comfortable sound sleep and they barge in since Eli forgot to lock the door and woke us up."

"So wait they let you two share a room?"

"KC, Eli and I live together"

"So guys I got out. What are you talking about?"

"My living situation"

"Speaking about your living situation how did Eli last during the two months of cruel and unusual punishment?"

"Oh my God I can't believe I didn't tell you, he didn't Bullfrog got tired of listening to him bitch and lifted it"

Adam laughed "That's so Eli"

"Hey at least things now are settled and we are ok with what's going on and what's not going on" I stated

"What cruel and unusual punishment?"

"Dude don't ask"

Just then Nick walked in.

"So did Eli last the two months with no sex?"

"No he did not" I giggled

"So Clare you've gained weight" Nick stated

"Gee thanks call me fat, but I guess it's from all the sweets I've eaten" I stated

"Ok everyone go get changed and Nick welcome to the class"

Eighth period went by fast and I was with Eli before I knew it.

"How was gym?" Eli asked as we opened our lockers

"Good I talked with KC"

Eli raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't worry he seemed fine and knows we're engaged"

"And?"

"He didn't freak out, but I also knew he wanted to"

"Oh"

"Other than that gym went fine."

Eli and I walked out to Morty after that and went home.

"How was the doctor's appointment?" CeCe asked once we got inside

Eli and I began to hang up our jackets and put our stuff in the closet.

"We need a bigger house to say the least" I said

"A really big house" Eli said

"How big are we talking about?" CeCe asked

"Big" I said

"More than two?" CeCe asked

"More than two"

"Gee you kids were busy" CeCe joked "But how big"

"Four" I said

"Four?"

"Yes mom four"

"Wow"

CeCe Eli and I talked about everything, CeCe seemed to be excited for the main part. Bullfrog was at work so we were going to talk to him tomorrow. We all ate dinner and then Eli and I hung out before we went to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review**


	16. Darcy Comes To Visit

**A/N: I'm thinking about working on "Home", "Free Spirit", "Pieces of You" first and some other stories in between if I think up ideas, but I feel really attached to these three right now. **

* * *

"Clare do you really have to stay here?" Eli asked me as we sat in Morty outside my mom's house.

"Yes Eli, my mom doesn't want Darcy to think that our perfect family is broken."

"But you'll be here for the weekend Clare"

"You can stop by tomorrow"

"Don't you think that Darcy will know something's up since you eat more, you wear my shirts, you've just started getting morning sickness, and no offense, but you've got violent mood swings"

"Sorry Eli if carrying quadruplets makes me fat and moody."

"Clare you know what I mean, plus what if she notices you're not living there?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"What about your purity ring?"

"I don't know. It wouldn't feel right wearing it since I'm pregnant and technically engaged."

"Well take it back just incase and when you come back home I'll take it from you and you'll put on your engagement ring again."

Eli took my hand after taking my purity ring off his pinky and placed it in my palm.

"Well if I can't sleep I'll knock on your window."

"And what if Darcy just happens to be in my room?"

"I'll say I got lost or something" Eli joked

"Right Eli like she'll believe that."

"I'm still shocked your mom didn't yell at you yesterday when you told her we're engaged and you're pregnant with quadruplets"

"Well she'll probably yell at me if Darcy leaves us in the house alone"

"I'm always here if you need me"

"I know Eli"

Eli leaned over to me and put his head near my belly.

"I love you four" he said to my belly

"They love you too" I said sweetly

Eli lifted his head and moved next to me.

"I love you Clare"

"I love you too Eli"

Eli kissed me sweetly, his tongue ran over my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted, and we kissed for a little.

"I gotta go inside" I said

"Ok I'll let you go, but I'm stopping by tomorrow to check up on you"

"Ok and I'm going online later"

"Ok I'll do the same."

Eli and I kissed chastely as I grabbed my duffel bag along with my purse. I smiled and left. When I opened the door I noticed Eli wave from Morty before he drove away.

I walked into my room and threw my things on my bed. Luckily I packed my laptop in my duffel bag. I dug through my duffel bag, took out some sweat pants, Eli's long sleeve Dead Hand shirt and went to get changed. I decided to take Eli's advice and switch my engagement ring with my purity ring.

The bathroom went untouched, my mirror was still broken, though now I have the scars on my arm signifying everything that happened that night. I got dressed and went downstairs.

I opened the freezer hoping my mom had everything I had asked her to buy and she did. I took out a carton of Ben & Jerry's Half Baked ice cream, I looked for toppings, but there were none so I grabbed a spoon and went to the couch. I sat down, put my legs besides me as I leaned against the arm rest, turned the TV on, and started to eat my ice cream.

"Clare" Darcy's voice rang throughout the house not even five minutes after I started to eat.

"Darcy" I called back as I got up off the couch.

Once Darcy seen me she dropped her things and hugged me. Then looked me over.

"Dead Hands?"

"Some screamo group" I stated

"You listen to screamo?"

"No Eli does"

"Eli?"

"My boyfriend"

"Right mom told me you have one of those, so when do I get to meet him?"

"When ever you want"

"Can you call him over now?"

"If you want"

"I want."

"Ok"

I went to get my cell out of my pocket to call Eli..

"Clare I got toppings for your ice cream" my mom said right as I got my cell

"Sweet I'll call Eli after I make my sundae"

"I want some"

"Ok, but I'm using Half Baked ice cream"

"Never heard of it, but I'll try it."

I took the carton of my Half Baked ice cream and began to add the toppings, caramel syrup, whipped cream, cherry syrup from the jar of cherries, sprinkles, and topped it off with two cherries. I got a spoon for Darcy and headed over to her.

"Here Darcy" I said handing her the carton

I watched as she took a bite of it getting some of everything on the spoon.

"This is disgusting."

"Is not I think it's yummy"

"Don't forget to call Eli"

I picked up my phone and dialed Eli's number.

"Miss me Blue Eyes"

"Oh yes because I just can't live without you" I said sarcastically

"So what's up?"

"Just wondering if you can come over"

"Really?"

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to"

"It's ok I want to I'll be there in a bit"

"Wow someone's really eager to see me and it's only been about twenty minutes" I giggled

"I love you see you soon"

"I love you too"

I hung up the phone and placed it against my lips

"So when's he coming?" Darcy asked

"Soon" I said as I put my phone on the table and picked up the ice cream.

We started to watch some show that was on and then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Darcy yelled

She got up before I did and bolted to the door. When she opened the door I stood behind it.

"Hi you must be Eli, I'm Darcy, Clare's older sister"

"Nice to meet you, where's Clare?" Eli asked

"She's right here come in" Darcy said allowing Eli to come in.

I watched Eli walk with his hands in his pockets, once he got in front of me I put my hands around him causing him to jump and I giggled.

"Gotcha" I said

"Ok I guess you owed me that for making you watch a scary movie."

"I did"

Eli turned around and kissed me, his tongue forced its way into my mouth.

"Eew were you eating another one of your ice cream concoctions?"

"Yes Eli and they're very yummy"

"Ok I still think the strawberry ice cream, peanut butter syrup, brownie pieces, with whipped cream, sprinkles, cherries, and cherry juice is gross"

"So Clare mom said you eat a lot of ice cream now"

I turned around to face her

"Yea and?"

"It's making you fat"

"Darcy I am not fat" I said in anger

"Call it what you want, but you're fat" Darcy said teasingly which was starting to piss Eli and I off

"Clare's not fat she's perfect" Eli stated sweetly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you Eli"

I moved his arm off of my belly before Darcy could notice.

"So Eli what religion are you?"

"Eli doesn't really have a religion" I stated

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Who could that be" my mom asked

Darcy went to get the door.

"Hi is Eli and Clare here"

"Yea they're right here" Darcy said moving aside

"Hey guys I went to your place, but CeCe said you were here which was weird, but I need a place to stay Drew got high and my mom found out so she's acting all tyranty and all and now I'm out of the loop"

"Doesn't your mom normally act like a tyrant?" Eli asked I elbowed him lightly

"We're sorry about your mom and Drew got high?" I said

"What loop? And who's this?" Darcy asked

"Oh this is Adam, Adam meet my sister Darcy"

"Hi Darcy nice to meet you" Adam said then turned to us "So where are you staying?"

"Eli's staying here so I guess you could make yourself comfortable on the couch or something"

"Well I have my sleeping bag since I was planning on sleeping on the floor anyway"

"Clare I don't have clothes here" Eli stated

"Yes you do I took the liberty upon myself to take some"

"You little devil."

"Mom we're going to set my room up we'll be back down"

"Ok sweetie"

I went upstairs followed by Eli and Adam. We shut the bedroom door once we got inside. Eli and I sat on the bed cuddled together and Adam sat in my chair.

"Ok so Clare spill about the purity ring on your finger"

"It's a façade Adam, Darcy can't know the family is broken"

"Oh so she doesn't know you're pregnant?"

"Nope" Eli stated

Darcy came in the room. We all watched as she looked around at it's emptiness, hell I was still shocked that my bed was made.

"Why is it so empty?" Darcy asked

Adam, Eli, and I looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Um w-well you see t-the thing of it is we, mom and I, w-we wanted to you know surprise you so surprise?"

"Clare where's all your stuff"

"The basement?" I asked Eli chuckled and Adam rolled his eyes

"Clare seriously something's not right just tell me"

"She's pregnant" Adam blurted "But they're not mine they're Eli's"

"Adam!" Eli and I yelled

"Sorry, but she looked pissed"

"Clare since when did you lose your Sainthood?"

"Since lets see I'm three months pregnant which makes it about four months ago or something around there."

"Clare I can't believe you would do something like this I mean it's not like you ,you're supposed to be the smart one, you're supposed to be smarter than this-"

"Clare is a genius how dare you say something like that to her and it's not like we planned this" Eli stated anger clearly in his voice

"Clare's one of the smartest people I know" Adam said

"Thanks guys" I said softly

"Anyway since I obviously can't yell just tell me why you have your purity ring on"

"Mom asked me to come back so it didn't seem like our family is as messed up as it is"

"So you've been staying with Eli?"

I nodded and took off my purity ring.

"Here Eli you can put this back on" I said handing Eli my purity ring. "Eli can you hand me my ring off the desk?" I asked after Eli had put my purity ring on his pinky.

Eli took my ring off the desk and put it on my finger just like he did on Christmas Eve.

"So wait you two are engaged, expecting what twins, live together, and go to school?" Darcy said as she paced around the room in anger

"Y-yes Darcy, but I'm not having twins I'm having quadruplets"

Darcy looked at me confused

"Four Darcy" I said

"There is so much I want to yell at you about, I can't believe you would have sex before marriage, let alone get pregnant before you graduate." Darcy said angrily I tucked hair behind my ear forgetting about the piercing. "And now you're pierced?"

"If it helps Eli and Clare have matching piercings" Adam stated I giggled a little.

"Clare what happened to you?" Darcy said sadly

"Life happened Darc it happens to all of us we grow up, we make close friends, we meet the love of our lives, and not all things go as planned you should know that already after what happened to you"

Darcy walked out angrily we could even hear her yelling at my mom, but we couldn't make a word out of what she was saying.

"So your sister still expects you to be little Saint Clare?" Eli asked

"Yea" I stated

"Well it's a good thing she hasn't heard your mouth"

"I know I held back from the foul language since we won't use it around the babies."

"Kids dinner!" my mom called

We all ate dinner and after that we set up my room. I'm going back home tomorrow. Adam set his bed up on the floor, we all changed into our pajamas, watched some TV, and went to bed. This weekend was not going how I expected it.

* * *

**Sorry for updating late, but my computer was slow and I accidentally deleted the hard drive D: I had to do a system recovery which deleted the finished chapter so I rewrote it. Please Review **


	17. Back home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi **

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night and almost fell over Adam on my way to the bathroom. I don't know if I woke him up or not, all I know is that I have to get to the bathroom now! I ran into my bathroom and made it just on time. I hate having morning sickness. I heard the door close as I was emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet, then I felt nice warm hands start to rub my back. I knew it was Eli without having to say anything.

After I was finished, I flushed the toilet, brushed my teeth, smiled faintly at Eli, he smirked back, we walked in the room together, and went back to bed.

"Clare, baby it's time to get up." Eli whispered in my ear.

I grabbed the covers and threw them over me.

"Time for food." Eli cooed

"What are we having?" I asked as I rolled over with my eyes open

"Chocolate chip waffles I think."

I immediately got out of bed and Eli chuckled "One thing that always gets you out of bed is food."

"If there's no food I swear I'll kill you."

"Never mess with a pregnant woman's food." Adam laughed

"I know, she bit me when I tried to take a bite of her sandwich, she's scarier than you are when it comes to food."

"Guys you do know I'm still in the room right? And it was my sandwich to begin with you could've told me to make you one when I asked." I stated as I took out an outfit from my duffle bag.

"I know and I don't plan on eating your food without permission again."

Adam laughed at Eli and I walked into the bathroom with my clothes. It didn't take me long to get changed since I put on a pair of grey sweatpants and one of Eli's grey Dead Hand t-shirts to match. We all went downstairs together after I was fully dressed and everything was packed.

At the table I sat in between Adam and Eli, and across from Darcy. The news was on in the living room, it was so quiet you could hear what they were saying as we ate. I listened in and heard "The hurricane in Yukon left hundreds homeless…" I started to cry involuntarily as I heard the news.

"Clare are you ok?" Eli asked

I nodded as I continued eating.

"You're crying though what's wrong?" Eli questioned as he wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"The news is depressing." I stated sadly.

Darcy laughed and Eli shot her a death glare then softened his eyes when he looked at me.

"Baby it's going to be ok."

I nodded and the tears stopped and I tuned back in on the news and ate. A few minutes later I heard "A woman just gave birth to a little girl after being snowed in for six hours both the mother and the daughter are doing just fine."

Again a few tears fell from my face.

"Baby, they didn't say anything sad this time."

"I know I can't help, but to cry I'm just so happy the mother and daughter are doing just fine." I sobbed

"Is she always this sappy now?" Darcy groaned as if she were ten

"No this just started."

"Her emotions are escalating, better get used to it boys." my mom started

Both boys nodded and I flashed them a sarcastic smile.

Shortly after we finished eating mom announced she was taking Darcy to the airport and I announced that Eli, Adam, and I were leaving as well.

When we got home CeCe was watching TV and we headed up stairs to unpack.

"Hey Adam I'm sure I can get CeCe to let me bring up the air mattress from the basement." Eli stated as Adam laid his sleeping bag on the floor.

"It's ok. I'm fine on the floor."

"You sure Adam?" I asked

"I'm sure."

"Ok."

I unpacked as Adam set his sleeping bag up next to Eli's side of the bead, so if I need to go to the bathroom during the night all I need to do is leave on my side of the bed and I have a clear path to the bathroom. After we unpacked we made our way downstairs.

"Mom what are we watching?" Eli asked as we all sat down.

"The Lovely Bones." CeCe said

I leaned into Eli as we started to watch it. Eli kissed the top of my head. I could feel Eli glancing down at me occasionally to see my reactions to it.

I watched as the lead character lead out her life. She had just gotten a boyfriend and was heading home I was a little excited. Then something didn't feel right about the way the movie was going.

"Catch up to the girl run you idiot." Adam yelled at the TV as he ate cookies.

"Adam it's a movie." Eli said I giggled

"Adam can I have some cookies?" I asked, Adam handed me a fresh pack.

I turned my attention to the movie as I opened the cookies and ate them. I cried when the lead character died.

"Mom can't you find a happier movie?" Eli asked as he brushed a tear away from my face.

"It should get better." CeCe explained.

"I'll be fine remember the news made me cry." I stated as I continued to eat the cookies. I got the sudden craving for ice cream. "I'll be right back I'm getting ice cream."

I was about to get up when Eli stopped me.

"Sit and enjoy the movie, what do you want?" He asked as he walked to the kitchen

I thought about it for a minute. "Half baked with strawberry ice cream, caramel syrup, whipped cream, and a cherry."

I continued the movie as Eli made me my bowl of ice cream. Minutes later Eli sat next to me, handed me my ice cream, and brushed away tears from my face. I cried off and on during the movie. It ended happily and when the movie was over Eli took my empty bowl and put it in the sink. I helped myself to a few cookies so Eli wouldn't taste the ice cream if we'd kiss.

"What's next?" he asked.

I yawned a little. "I'm kind of tired."

"So nap time?"

I nodded "For me anyway."

"I could go for a nap we were up during the night thanks to your morning sickness."

"I only woke up once." I stated defensively as I stood up

"That you can remember, you were hungry at like 4am, went downstairs, grabbed some pop tarts, a glass of milk, and ate at the table. You offered me some, but I was too tired to eat so I kept you company, then you washed out your glass and we went back to bed." Eli filled me in as we walked

"I don't remember that."

"Well you were half asleep and weren't puking your guts up."

"Guys can we not talk about puke I just ate." Adam groaned

The three of us walked into the room, I laid on the bed with Eli while Adam slept in his sleeping bag, Eli and I cuddled, and I drifted off for a nap.

I woke up an hour later, Eli was awake and Adam wasn't in the room, so we decided to watch a TV show. Eli had decided on comedy so I'd laugh. We ended up watching the comedy channel until dinner was ready.

After dinner we helped clean up, watched some more TV, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed and I read every one of them. **


	18. Chapter 18

Just an authors note please don't reply to this since it will be taken down.

I'm currently trying to keep my mind busy so I'm trying to start an RP group on tumblr. if you RP or know someone who does please message me on here or on twitter I want to keep Eli and Clare together on said RP I'm also still working on stories so don't worry ^_^


End file.
